Das Leben der Ginny Potter
by Loup33
Summary: Ginny Potter, geborene Weasley, beschließt im hohen Alter die Geschichte ihres Lebens zu veröffentlichen. Besonderes Augenmerk liegt dabei auf ihrer Beziehung zu Harry Potter, angefangen bei ihrer Schulzeit bis hin ins hohe Alter.
1. Vorwort

Sehr geehrter Leser, mein Name ist Ginevra Molly Potter, geborene Weasley. Ich wurde am 11. August 1981 als jüngstes Mitglied der Familie Weasley geboren. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, war ich die Ehefrau des wohl berühmtesten Magiers der jungen Vergangenheit: Harry Potter.

Wir schreiben das Jahr 2080. Mein geliebter Mann starb vor ein paar Monaten eines natürlichen Todes im Alter von 100 Jahren. Nach reichlicher Überlegung habe ich mich entschlossen mein Leben, bzw. wichtige und bedeutende Teile davon in diesem Werk zu veröffentlichen um falschen Schilderungen desselben zuvor zu kommen, da ich vermute, dass in naher Zukunft die Bücher über das Leben des Harry Potter wie Unkraut aus dem Boden schießen werden.

Da ich einen Großteil meines Lebens an der Seite von Harry Potter oder zumindest in seiner Nähe verbracht habe, möchte ich die Chance nutzen um mit diesem Werk einige Dinge klar zustellen, welche in den vergangen Jahrzehnten falsch wiedergegeben oder komplett erfunden wurden. Natürlich immer nur soweit ich auch wirklich sicher sein kann, dass jene Stimmen. Da Harry und ich ziemlich vertraut miteinander waren, hoffe ich jedoch mit diesem Buch, sämtliche Ihrer Fragen zu beantworten.

Nun jedoch genug der Vorworte, lassen Sie uns mit der Geschichte beginnen.


	2. Mein Name ist Ginny Weasley

Wir schreiben den 11. August des Jahres 1981. Lord Voldemort (ja, ich verwende seinen Namen und bitte Sie, lieber Leser dies zu respektieren. Schließlich ist er nun schon so lange tot, dass man keine Angst mehr davor haben sollte, diesen Namen auszusprechen) war auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht. Die Zauberer-Gemeinschaft lebte in Schrecken und Angst. Nur wenige leisteten Widerstand. Zu jenen, die Widerstand leisteten, gehörten meine Eltern. Molly und Arthur Weasley. Meine Mutter kümmerte sich liebevoll um meine sechs Brüder: Bill, der Älteste, dann kamen Charly, Percy, die Zwillinge Fred und George und schließlich Ron als der Jüngste. Mein Dad arbeitete im Ministerium als Leiter der Abteilung für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten. Doch zu meiner Familie später mehr.

Am 11. August der Jahres 1981, einem Dienstag erblickte ich also das Licht der Welt. Einer Welt, in welcher jeder Tag sogleich dein letzter sein konnte. Doch natürlich konnte ich dies zum damaligen Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich beurteilen und meine Familie sorgte wunderbar für mich. Ich bekam den Vornamen Ginevra, wobei mich eigentlich alle nur immer Ginny nannten. Mein zweiter Vorname war Molly, nach meiner Mutter. Seit etlichen Generationen war ich das erste Mädchen, welches innerhalb der Familie Weasley geboren wurde. Gut behütet durch meine Eltern wuchs ich also zusammen mit sechs Brüdern auf. Natürlich kann man sich vorstellen, dass es für ein Mädchen nicht gerade leicht ist, mit sechs Brüdern aufzuwachsen. Doch so unterschiedlich meine Brüder auch waren, so herrschte doch immer eine liebevolle Atmosphäre zwischen uns. Und mittlerweile kann ich zugeben, dass mich das Leben mit sechs Brüdern ziemlich für das spätere Leben abgehärtet hat.

Mein ältester Bruder war Bill. Er war groß und schlank und kam äußerlich eher nach meinem Dad. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, war er immer der coole abenteuerlustige Typ mit dem man über alles reden konnte. Im Jahr meiner Geburt war er zehn Jahre alt und sollte also im nächsten Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen.

Charly war zwei Jahre jünger als Bill. Äußerlich kam er eher nach unserer Mum, war also eher kräftig und nicht sehr groß. Er hatte ein sommersprossiges breites freundliches Gesicht. Charly interessierte sich schon immer für Quidditch und Drachen. Er las mir gerne Geschichten vor, in welchen Drachen vorkamen.

Dann gab es auch noch Percy. Zum Zeitpunkt meiner Geburt war er fünf Jahre alt. Percy war immer schon der ordentliche und strebsame Typ. Auch wenn man mit ihm nicht wirklich gut reden konnte, so war er doch immer eine große Hilfe wenn man etwas nicht wusste, da er wirklich schlau war. Percy kam optisch eher nach unserem Vater, da er groß gewachsen war und schon immer eine Brille trug.

Nun kommen die beiden Zwillinge, Fred und George. Zum Zeitpunkt meiner Geburt erst drei Jahre alt doch schon damals wussten sie, wie sie Chaos anstellen konnten. Fred und George waren das komplette Gegenteil zu Percy. Optisch kamen sie eher nach unserer Mum und sahen wirklich bis auf die letzten Sommersprossen identisch aus. Ich vermute, sie waren auch die Einzigen, die sich wirklich immer zu hundert Prozent auseinander halten konnten. Sie fielen besonders durch ihre große Kreativität und wenig Gehorsam auf. Es gab keinen Tag an welchem unsere Mum sie nicht mindestens einmal anfahren, aber auch nicht mindestens einmal über sie lachen musste.

Und natürlich gab es dann auch noch Ron. Er war ein Jahr älter als ich und kam optisch nach unserem Dad. Er musste ziemlich unter seinen älteren Brüdern leiden und dennoch bin ich mir sicher, dass er trotzdem eine schöne Kindheit hatte, da ich jene ja auch hatte. Und wenn es Ron nicht gegeben hätte, hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch Harry Potter nie kennen gelernt.

Nun an jenem Dienstag wurde ich also geboren. Auch ich hatte rote Jahre, war klein und schmal, hatte Sommersprossen und kam vom Gesicht her deutlich nach meiner Mum. Die ersten zehn Jahre meines Lebens verbrachte ich gut behütet in unserem Haus, dem Fuchsbau und bekam nicht wirklich mit was draußen geschah. Irgendwann war ich aber alt genug um mitzubekommen, dass zwei Monate nach meiner Geburt, nämlich in der Nacht vom 31. Oktober auf den ersten November ein böser Zauberer namens Lord Voldemort von einem gewissen Harry Potter bezwungen wurde.

Schon als ich Harrys Namen das erste Mal hörte war ich fasziniert von ihm. Ich bekam förmlich eine Gänsehaut. Mit der Zeit begriff ich, dass er nur ein Jahr älter war als ich und dennoch hatte er den wohl bösesten Zauberer aller Zeiten bezwungen?! Er musste also ein richtiger Held sein. In meinen Träumen stellte ich mir oft in den schillerndsten Farben vor, wie Harry Voldemort bezwang, da keiner aus meiner Familie mir sagen konnte, wie er dies genau geschafft hatte. Auch erfuhr ich, dass Voldemort zuvor seine Eltern umgebracht hatte und er nun bei einer Muggel-Familie aufwuchs, seiner Tante und seinem Onkel. Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt war ich froh darüber, dass er zumindest noch einen Teil seiner Familie hatte. Wie schwer seine Zeit dort wirklich war, erfuhr ich erst sehr viel später.

Die Jahre vergingen, einer meiner Brüder nach dem anderen kam nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. In den Weihnachts- und Sommerferien kamen sie immer wieder nach Hause und brachten neue spannende und witzige Geschichten aus der Schule mit. Im Fall von Fred und George war auch mal ein Klodeckel unter den Mitbringseln. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten selbst nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Während meine Brüder in Hogwarts waren war ich mit Ron und Mum bei uns im Fuchsbau.

Der Fuchsbau, so erfuhr ich später von Harry, war für ihn nach Hogwarts, der schönste Ort der Welt. Auch ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich darin immer wohl und geborgen gefühlt habe. Von außen wirkte er ziemlich eigenartig. Er sah aus wie ein schiefer Turm, auf welchem nach Bedarf weitere Stockwerke aufgesetzt wurden waren. Die fünf übereinander aufgetürmten Stockwerke sahen so schief aus, dass sie nur durch Magie zusammengehalten werden konnten. Auf dem Hof vor dem Haus lagen immer Gummistiefel verstreut und Hühner pickten nach Würmern und Gnomen. Nebenan stand ein baufällig wirkender Schuppen in welchem mein Dad an verschiedenen Muggel-Gegenständen bastelte. Er war einfach vernarrt in diese Dinge. Rings um unser Haus gab es einen großen Garten, welcher zwar ziemlich verwildert wirkte, doch der einfach nur wunderschön war. Auch gab es einen kleinen Teich und etliche Gnomen. Dad fand sie einfach nur witzig und so kamen sie immer wieder, trotz fast täglichem Entgnomen. In der Nähe gab es auch eine alte Obstplantage wo meine Brüder und später auch ich, vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt, immer Quidditch spielten. Hauptzimmer und der Ort wo die Familie den größten Teil des Tages verbrachte war unsere zwar etwas kleine, aber dennoch gemütliche Wohnküche.

In den ersten zehn Jahren verbrachte ich sehr viel Zeit in dieser Küche und freute mich jedes Mal wenn eine Eule kam und mir und Mum Briefe aus Hogwarts oder von Bill oder Charly brachten. Bill und Charly waren inzwischen fertig mit der Schule. Beide hatten sehr gute Abschlüsse erlangt. Bill war nun als Fluchbrecher für eine Zauberbank unterwegs und Charly hatte sich aufgemacht Drachen zu erforschen.

Jetzt mit zehn Jahren, stand ich kurz vor meinem Beginn nach Hogwarts. Ron sollte in diesem Jahr eingeschult werden und ich weiß noch, wie ich meine Eltern anbettelte dass ich doch auch schon dieses Jahr in die Schule wollte. Grund dafür waren zum einen natürlich die Geschichten meiner anderen Brüder aus und von Hogwarts, doch hatte ich auch mitbekommen, dass Harry Potter im selben Jahr wie Ron eingeschult werden sollte. Zwar wusste ich noch nicht einmal wie er aussah, doch war ich noch immer fasziniert von ihm. Da ich inzwischen schon lesen konnte, versuchte ich natürlich Informationen über ihn und sein bisheriges Leben zu bekommen, doch nirgendwo konnte man etwas über ihn finden, außer, dass er unerklärlicherweise einen Todesfluch von Lord Voldemort überlebt und jenen somit gestürzt hatte. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen wie er aussah. Doch vorerst musste ich auch Ron nach Hogwarts verabschieden. Denn der Tag der Abfahrt rückte unaufhörlich näher. Schließlich war es soweit Ron, die Zwillinge und Percy hatten ihre Koffer gepackt und wir machten uns auf den Weg nach London.


	3. Das Erste Aufeinandertreffen

Dad hatte einem alten Mann aus dem Dorf vor ein paar Jahren ein altes Auto abgekauft. So nannten die Muggel Fahrzeuge mit denen sie längere Distanzen zurücklegten. Sozusagen die Besen der Muggel. Dad war natürlich hin und weg. Jeden Tag verbrachte er mindestens eine Stunde in seinem Schuppen und bastelte an diesem Wagen rum. Schließlich hatte er ihn, natürlich unter Hilfe von Magie, so bearbeitet, dass man ihn wieder benutzen konnte. Mit einem Vergrößerungszauber hatte er den Innenraum belegt, sodass unsere komplette Familie und unser Gepäck ohne Probleme in den Wagen passten. Ich glaube, hätte Dad bei sich selbst je eine Hausdurchsuchung durchgeführt, er hätte sich auf der Stelle selber abführen können.

Nun, mit diesem Wagen machten wir uns auf den Weg nach London. Ron war ziemlich aufgeregt. Ich stellte mir bereits vor, wie es sein würde, selber im nächsten Jahr in diesem Wagen zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass man in ein paar Stunden zum ersten Mal Hogwarts sehen würde.  
Fred und George hatten freilich ihre eigenen Methoden Rons Aufregung zu „lindern". So erzählten sie ihm, dass man zur Auswahlzeremonie mit einem ausgewachsenen Troll ringen müsse und sich die Zuteilung auf die Häuser danach ergebe, wie lange man durchhielte. Ich bezweifelte stark, dass dies stimmte, da Ron jedoch leicht grünlich im Gesicht wurde, war mir klar, dass er diese Geschichte zumindest als nicht komplett erfunden abtat. Ich verkniff mir ein Schmunzeln und wandte mich von den Dreien ab. Die Zwillinge wollten Ron gerade einen Zauber verraten, mit welchem er seine Ratte, Krätze, gelb färben könne.

Ich fragte mich, ob ich wohl Harry Potter am Bahnsteig sehen würde, schließlich hatte ich mitbekommen, dass er auch in diesem Jahr eingeschult werden sollte. Ich wusste noch immer nicht wie er aussah. Ich hatte die verschiedensten Möglichkeiten im Kopf durchgespielt, doch irgendwie war das Ergebnis nie befriedigend. So hoffte ich also, dass ich zumindest einen kurzen Blick auf ihn erhaschen würde können.

Schließlich kamen wir in London vor dem Bahnhof Kings Cross an. Ich glaube, wenn ich ein Muggel wäre, würde ich komplett verzweifeln. In der kompletten Londoner Innenstadt herrschte das komplette Verkehrschaos. Trotz etwas magischer Nachhilfe von Dad wären wir fast noch zu spät gekommen. Vor dem Bahnhof gab es schließlich keinen Parkplatz, so nennen die Muggel Flächen, auf welchen sie ihre Autos abstellen. Man sollte doch meinen, dass die Muggel, wenn schon so viele Autos unterwegs sind, dafür Sorge tragen, dass auch genügend Parkplätze vorhanden sind, doch dem ist nicht so.

Dad parkte schließlich mitten auf der Straße, half uns das Gepäck ausladen und beschloss dann mit dem Wagen ein paar Runden zu fahren bis wir wieder da wären. Nachdem er sich von seinen Söhnen verabschiedet hatte sprang er schließlich wieder ins Auto und fuhr, begleitet von Schimpfwörtern aus den Fahrzeugen hinter ihm, davon. Mum schickte mich schließlich zusammen mit Percy los zwei Gepäckwagen zu holen. Vor dem Stand der Gepäckwagen hatte sich eine kleine Schlange gebildet und wir mussten etwas warten. Ich beobachtete derweil die Muggel, die gehetzt in den Bahnhof stürmten oder noch gehetzter aus demselben heraus kamen. Viele hielten sich komische Metallkästen an die Ohren und schienen mit sich selbst zu sprechen.

Neugierig beobachtete ich einen Mann der in meiner Nähe stehen geblieben war. Auch er hielt solch einen Kasten an sein Ohr und schien sich selbst genervt Anweisungen zu geben. „Nein, ich sagte doch der 12 Uhr Termin soll verschoben werden. Ich bin nicht vor 11.30Uhr im Büro…"  
Im selben Moment spürte ich, wie ich grob zur Seite geschubst wurde. Ich stolperte und fiel schließlich auf meinen Po. Wütend blickte ich auf. Ein grimmig drein blickender Mann mit Schnauzbart hatte sich vorgedrängelt. Er war ziemlich fett und schien keinen Hals zu haben.

Ich begann ihn wütend von der Erde aus zu beschimpfen doch er schien mich gar nicht für voll zu nehmen. Neben ihm stand eine Frau, die ängstlich und neugierig zugleich immer wieder nach links und rechts blickte. Sie war das komplette Gegenteil zu ihm. Sie war groß und spindeldürr. An ihrer Hand hielt sie einen Jungen, der eindeutig der Sohn von dem fetten Mann war, welcher mich umgeworfen hatte. Er war einfach nur dick. Seine Augen quollen aus seinem Schweinsgesicht und er quengelte seine Mutter voll.

„Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?" Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Vor mir stand plötzlich ein anderer Junge, welcher mir zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen war. Er hatte zerzauste schwarze Haare und trug Klamotten die ihm mehrere Nummern zu groß waren. Er hatte sowohl die Ärmel, als auch die Hosenbeine mehrfach hoch gekrempelt. Doch das faszinierendste an ihm waren seine Augen. Sie waren strahlend grün und ich verlor mich sofort in ihnen. Er lächelte mich freundlich an und streckte mir die Hand entgegen. Dieses Lächeln verschlug mir sofort die Sprache. Ich konnte nicht einmal Danke sagen. Ich spürte wie mein Gesicht knallrot anlief, als ich mir von ihm auf die Beine helfen ließ.

„Bursche was machst du da? Kommst du jetzt wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Hier ist dein Kofferwagen nun komm schon." Der fette Mann hatte sich an ihn gewandt. Mich beachtete er immer noch nicht. Der junge zwinkerte mir nochmal zu und mit einem Lächeln verschwand er in der Menge.

In meinem Kopf schwirrte alles. Als ich mit Percy und den Gepäckwagen zu meiner Familie zurücklief sah ich noch immer seine Augen und sein Lächeln. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Ginnyspatz? Du wirkst so abwesend?" Mum blickte mich besorgt an. „Oh,… alles okay Mum. Ich bin nur traurig, dass ich dieses Jahr noch nicht mit nach Hogwarts darf." Eines der vielen Dinge die mir Fred und George beigebracht hatten war, nie um eine Ausrede verlegen zu sein. Aber schließlich konnte ich meiner Mum nicht sagen, dass ich mir Hals über Kopf in einen fremden Jungen mit verstrubbelten schwarzen Haaren, strahlenden Smaragdgrünen Augen und dem bezauberndsten Lächeln verknallt hatte. Von dem ich aber weder den Namen wusste, oder sonst etwas.

Wir kämpften uns durch die Massen und kamen schließlich auf den Bahnsteig Neun und Zehn. „Schlimm, dass das hier immer voller Muggel ist.", beschwerte sich meine Mum.  
„Welches Gleis war es nochmal?" „Neundreiviertel." Kam sofort meine Antwort. „Mum, darf ich nicht doch mit?" „Du bist noch zu klein Ginny. Jetzt sei bitte still. Percy du gehst zuerst."

Percy machte sich auf den Weg zur Absperrung und verschwand. Als nächste kamen Fred und George an die Reihe, welche wieder ihre Scherze damit machten, dass Mum sie nur schwer auseinanderhalten konnte. Mum schimpfte doch schließlich waren auch die beiden verschwunden.

„Entschuldigen Sie…", erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Diese Stimme kannte ich doch! Und da stand er. Schüchtern und verunsichert blickte er meine Mum an. Mich schien er nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Hallo mein Junge. Das erste Mal nach Hogwarts? Ron ist auch neu. Sie deutete auf Ron, welcher sofort rote Ohren bekam. „Die Sache ist die… ist nämlich die, ich weiß nicht, wie ich…" stotterte der Junge.

Mum erklärte ihm schließlich wie er zum Gleis kam und ließ ihn noch vor Ron durch. Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er langsam auf die Absperrung zuschritt und dabei immer schneller wurde. Schließlich war er verschwunden. Nun wusste ich also immerhin schon, dass der Junge, in welchen ich verknallt war ein Zauberer war und nach Hogwarts ging. Also war zumindest die Wahrscheinlichkeit gestiegen, dass ich ihn wiedersehen würde. Glücklich ging ich mit Mum hinter Ron her und wir betraten Gleis Neundreiviertel.  
Wir liefen bis ans Ende des Zuges, da alle Abteile vorne bereits voll waren. Vor dem letzten Wagon blieben wir stehen.

„Fred, George? Seid ihr dadrin?" Die Zwillinge sprangen auf den Bahnsteig. Mum begann Ron Dreck von der Nase zu wischen. Schließlich kam auch Percy mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust auf uns zugeschritten. Er hatte sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen bereits an seinen Umhang gepinnt. Er verabschiedete sich von mir und Mum und war schon wieder verschwunden, da Fred und George begannen ihn deswegen aufzuziehen.

Mum wandte sich grimmig an die beiden und belehrte sie, dass sie nicht wieder Toiletten in die Luft sprengen und sich um Ron kümmern sollten. „Keine Sorge, Ronniespätzchen ist sicher mit uns." „Haltet den Mund." Ron blickte seine Brüder grimmig an, welche ihm nur die Zunge rausstreckten.

„Hey, Mum, weißt du was? Rate mal, wen wir im Zug getroffen haben?" Mum blickte die beiden interessiert an. „Weißt du noch, dieser schwarzhaarige Junge, der im Bahnhof neben uns stand? Weißt du wer das ist?"

Ich hielt die Luft an. Meine Brüder kannten den Jungen offenbar. „Wer?", fragte Mum neugierig. „Harry Potter!"

Mein Herz blieb stehen. „Mum?", fragte ich atemlos. „Darf ich mit in den Zug und nach Hogwarts? Ich will ihn nochmal sehen…" „Du hast ihn schon gesehen und er ist kein Tier was man sich anschaut wie im Zoo." Fred und George berichteten, dass Harry auf der Stirn eine Narbe hatte, die aussah wie ein Blitz, doch ich hörte nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu.

Schließlich wurden wir durch den Pfiff des Schaffners unterbrochen. Die Jungs sprangen in den Wagon und lehnten sich für einen Abschiedskuss aus dem Fenster.  
Ich begann zu weinen. Die Zwillinge versuchten mich aufzumuntern und versprachen mir, mir kistenweise Klobrillen zu schicken. Doch ich weinte nicht aus Trauer. Vielmehr waren es Freudentränen. Mum und ich winkten und liefen neben dem Zug her, bis er zu schnell wurde. Schließlich blieben wir stehen.

„Warum strahlst du so Schätzchen?" Mum blickte mich neugierig an. „Weißt du Mum, ich freue mich schon riesig auf das nächste Jahr und auf Hogwarts." Und zusammen machten wir uns auf den Weg nach draußen, wo Dad mit dem Wagen wartete.

Erst als wir wieder zu Hause waren, fand ich die Ruhe um das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Ich hatte Harry Potter gesehen! Ich wusste endlich wie er aussah! Er hatte mich angelächelt… Ich sah das Bild vor meinem inneren Auge, wie er vor uns stand und nach dem Bahnsteig fragte. Er war ein ganz normaler Junge… „Nein.", flüsterte ich, als ich abends im Bett lag. „Er ist kein normaler Junge. Er ist etwas Besonderes."

Sacht fuhr ich mit dem Finger über meine Hand, welche er umfasst hatte als er mich hochzog. Ich schloss die Augen und konnte erneut seine Hand in Meiner fühlen.  
Was mit einer Schwärmerei begonnen hatte, war nun, da ich ihn getroffen hatte, in etwas gänzlich Anderes umgeschlagen. Ich war verliebt in Harry Potter. Und mit einem letzten Gedanken an seine grünen Augen und sein Lächeln schlief ich glücklich ein.


	4. Ein Jahr voller Ungeduld I

Sehr geehrter Leser, mit zunehmendem Alter machte ich die Erfahrung, dass die Zeit immer schneller verging. Was war schon ein Jahr? Ein Jahr ist doch nur ein winziger Augenblick eines Lebens. Verglichen mit der Ewigkeit, um es mit den Worten von Albus Dumbledore auszudrücken, ist es gar nur ein nahezu unbedeutender Augenblick, quasi ein einzelner Grashalm auf einer großen Wiese.

Im Alter von gerade einmal 10 Jahren sieht man dies natürlich gänzlich anders. Besonders wenn man auf ein erfreuliches Ereignis wartet, kann sich die Zeit ziemlich qualvoll in die Länge ziehen. Nicht anders ging es mir als 10-jähriges Mädchen. Mein Bruder Ron war gerade nach Hogwarts gekommen und wie ich es aus seinen Briefen erfuhr, musste Hogwarts einfach der spannendste und schönste Ort der Welt sein. Während ich also alleine mit Mum zu Hause herumsaß und darauf wartete, dass das Jahr endlich vorüberging, lenkten mich besonders die Briefe meiner Brüder aus Hogwarts ab. Gleichzeitig wuchs mit jedem Brief meine Vorfreude auf Hogwarts und daraus resultierte, dass die Zeit nur noch langsamer vorüber zu gehen schien.

Da ich vier Brüder besaß, welche aktuell Hogwarts besuchten, war ich über alle wichtigen Dinge dort immer auf dem Laufenden. Besonders die ersten Briefe meiner Brüder bereiteten mir während des Jahres ein paar schlaflose Nächte:

„Liebe Familie,

wir sind gut in Hogwarts gelandet. Ich freue mich euch mitteilen zu können, dass Ron ebenfalls nach Gryffindor gekommen ist. Natürlich hoffe ich, dass er sich dieser Auswahl als würdig erweist und sich an die Schulregeln hält und für unser Haus Punkte sammelt. Meine Tätigkeit als Vertrauensschüler, sowie die Zeit, die zum Lernen und für die Hausaufgaben notwendig ist, erlauben es mir leider nur sehr selten, ihn tatkräftig zu unterstützen.

Doch ich bin der Ansicht, dass er sich hier ziemlich schnell zurechtfinden wird. Er scheint auch schon erste Freunde gefunden zu haben. Einer davon ist niemand geringerer als Harry Potter, welcher ebenfalls unserem Haus zugeteilt wurde. Er macht einen netten Eindruck und ich denke, dass auch er sehr schnell als Gewinn für unser Haus bezeichnet werden kann.

In der Hoffnung, dass ihr alle wohlauf seid.

Euer Percy Weasley."

„Hi ihr Drei daheim,  
wir müssen euch leider mitteilen, dass es uns in den ersten Tagen in Hogwarts noch nicht gelungen ist, eine Strafarbeit zu ergattern. Wie ihr euch aber sicher denken könnt, arbeiten wir mit Hochdruck daran und informieren euch sofort, wenn uns dieser Erfolg geglückt ist.

Wir wissen nicht, ob ihr schon wisst, dass ein gewisser Percy Weasley in diesem Jahr einer der Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor ist. Zwar hat er den selben Nachnamen wie wir und sieht uns auch etwas ähnlich, doch gehen wir derzeit noch davon aus, dass er keinesfalls mit uns verwandt sein kann. Er scheint jeden Abend sein Abzeichen zu polieren. Mal schauen, ob wir es für ihn etwas umgestalten können.

Ansonsten hat sich in Hogwarts nichts getan. Wir haben einen neuen Lehrer ind Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ein gewisser Quirrell. Ziemlich schräger Kauz. Trägt einen Turban unter welchem er, dem Gestank nach, einen Haufen Knoblauchzehen versteckt. Es geht das Gerücht um, dass er Ärger mit einem Vampir hatte und nun Angst hat, er könnte ihm hinter einer Ecke auflauern. Er scheint sich irgendwie vor seinem eigenen Unterrichtsfach zu fürchten. Wir sind uns sicher, dass wir ihm da etwas behilflich sein können.

Ein gewisser Ron Weasley, von welchem wir noch nicht genau sagen können, ob wir zugeben, dass wir mit ihm verwandt sind, wurde übrigens vom sprechenden Hut nach Gryffindor geschickt. Genau wie (Ginny bitte nicht vom Stuhl fallen ;)), Harry Potter. Die beiden haben sich sogar angefreundet.

Wir freuen uns schon auf das erste Quidditch-Training. Leider hat Wood noch keinen neuen Sucher gefunden. Wir sind uns aber ziemlich sicher, dass er uns in den nächsten Tagen einen solchen vorstellt.

Mit den besten Grüßen und in der Gewissheit, dass ihr sehr bald von unser oder einem der Lehrer über uns etwas hören werdet,

Fred und George.

P.S. Ginny, die versprochene Klobrille für dich haben wir natürlich nicht vergessen. Wir versuchen im Moment noch eine Eule zu finden, welche stark genug ist, um sie dir bringen."

„Hi Mum, Dad, Ginny,

der sprechende Hut hat mich nach Gryffindor geschickt und hat dazu nicht lange gebraucht. Fred und George haben danach tatsächlich in Erwägung gezogen, mich als ihren Bruder öffentlich anzuerkennen. Auch Percy schien sichtlich erleichtert. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Befürchtung ich könnte nach Hufflepuff kommen…  
Wie dem auch sei, Hogwarts ist einfach fantastisch. Die große Halle und das Essen hier sind einfach nur Wahnsinn. Hier wimmelt es von Geistern, von denen einige sogar ziemlich nett sind. Harry und ich musste sie schon öfters um Hilfe bitten, da wir den Weg zum Klassenraum nicht gefunden haben.

Mit Harry meine ich übrigens den Harry Potter! Wir haben uns im Zug kennengelernt und er ist auch nach Gryffindor gekommen. Wir schlafen im selben Schlafsaal und verstehen uns wirklich gut. Wir haben auch eine ziemliche Streberin in unserem Jahrgang. Eine Hermine Granger. Man könnte sie fast als weibliche Version von Percy beschreiben.

Nur die Lehrer hier sind ziemlich streng. Besonders Prof. McGonagall, unsere Hauslehrerin. Im Gegensatz zu Snape, dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin, der gar keinen Hehl daraus macht, dass er seine Schüler bevorzugt behandelt, behandelt sie uns genauso streng wie alle anderen. Auch scheint Snape Harry überhaupt nicht leiden zu können. Fred und George meinen zwar, er könne einfach generell keinen Gryffindor leiden, doch ich habe den Eindruck dass er ihn förmlich hasst.

Besonders freue ich mich auf die erste Flugstunde. Ich schreibe euch auf jeden Fall wie es war.

Bis dahin,

Euer Ron."

Ich habe alle drei Briefe aufgehoben. Sie waren die ersten wirklichen Informationen die ich von Harry besaß. Ich konnte es kaum fasse. Nicht nur, dass Harry nach Gryffindor gekommen war, sondern er hatte sich auch mit Ron angefreundet! Und er schien wirklich nett zu sein. Am liebsten wäre ich sofort nach Hogwarts gereist. Leider musste ich noch ein Jahr warten. Doch die Briefe meiner Brüder steigerten meine Ungeduld ins Unermessliche.

„Hi,

soeben hatten wir unsere erste Flugstunde. Es war echt abgefahren. Ein Junge namens Neville Lonbottom, ein ziemlicher Tollpatsch, ist abgestürzt und hat sich einen Arm gebrochen. Madam Hooch, unsere Lehrerin, musste ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen. Er hatte aber sein Erinnermich verloren was sich Draco Malfoy, ein ziemlicher Schleimbeutel aus Slytherin geschnappt hat und auf einem Baum verstecken wollte. Doch stellt euch vor, was Harry gemacht hat. Er ist noch nie auf einem Besen geflogen, doch er ist hinter Malfoy in die Luft gesaust und hätte ihn beinahe von seinem Besen gestoßen. Malfoy ließ dass Erinnermich fallen und Harry ging in den Sturzflug und konnte es kurz vor dem Boden auffangen ohne auf den Selben zu prallen!

Leider hatte uns Madam Hooch verboten zu fliegen und Prof McGonagall hat das ganze beobachtet.  
Ich glaube, Harry hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn von der Schule wirft. Doch stellt euch vor, stattdessen hat sie ihn zum Sucher für das Quidditch-Team der Gryffindors gemacht! Einfach klasse! Ich freu mich schon auf das Gesicht von Malfoy, wenn er es erfährt. Diese Hermine Granger hatte übrigens ziemliche Probleme mit dem Fliegen, hat ihren Besen kaum hochbekommen. Tja, sowas lernt man halt nicht aus Büchern. Harry ist übrigens der jüngste Sucher in Hogwarts, seit über einem Jahrhundert!

Bis bald

Euer Ron."

„Liebe Ginny,

stell dir vor, dein Harry Potter hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft in seiner ersten Woche nur ganz knapp einem Schulverweis zu entgehen und ist doch tatsächlich der neue Sucher unseres Quidditch-Teams. Wir wissen gar nicht, was davon uns stolzer machen soll. Wir erwägen schon ihn, anstelle von Ron als unseren Bruder anzuerkennen. Wood möchte es übrigens noch geheim halten. Soeben hatten wir unser erstes Training und der Typ kann wirklich fliegen! Ein echtes Naturtalent.

Alles Gute Schwesterherz,

Fred & George.

P.S. Wir arbeiten mit Hochdruck an deiner Klobrille."

Ich muss gestehen, ich war ziemlich beeindruckt. Harry hatte es mit seinem ersten Flug auf dem Besen geschafft, ins Quidditch-Team der Gryffindors aufgenommen zu werden. Sogar Fred und George waren von ihm beeindruckt. Da auch ich sehr gerne mit dem Besen flog und schon ein paar mal mit einem Besen meiner Brüder heimlich auf der Obstplantage geflogen war, beschloss ich in der nächsten Zeit weiter fleißig zu trainieren. Vielleicht würde ich es ja auch in ein Quidditch-Team schaffen und könnte so Harry beeindrucken?!

Die Zeit schleppte sich so dahin und die Briefe aus Hogwarts wurden weniger. Kurz vor dem ersten Quidditch-Spiel, an Halloween, schrieb schließlich Ron nochmal:

„Hi Mum, Dad, Ginny,

ich habe beschlossen über Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu bleiben, da Harry auch hier bleibt und ansonsten ziemlich einsam wäre. Harry hat übrigens einen Nimbus Zweitausend bekommen! Wir wissen nicht von wem, doch wir vermuten er kam von McGonagall oder Dumbledore. Malfoy hat uns dabei erwischt, wie wir ihn auspacken wollten und wollte uns gleich an Prof. Flitwick verpfeifen. Doch der hat Harry nur gratuliert und wollte wissen, was es denn für ein Besen sei. Als er hörte, es wäre eine Nimbus Zweitausend war er wirklich beeindruckt. Ihr hättet Malfoys Gesicht sehen sollen!

Wir wollen nachher noch Hagrid besuchen. Er ist der Wildhüter von Hogwarts und mit Harry befreundet. Er hat ihm seinen Brief gebracht, dass er nach Hogwarts darf.

Bis bald, Ron."

Ein Nimbus Zweitausend! Das war der beste Besen den es gab. Jetzt war ich auch noch neidisch auf Harry. Was hätte ich dafür gegeben, einmal auf einem solchen Besen zu fliegen. Leider konnten wir uns so einen Besen nicht leisten. In der kommenden Nacht träumte ich davon, mit Harry zusammen auf einem Nimbus Zweitausend durch die Luft zu sausen. Es war ein atemberaubendes Gefühl!

Am Tag nach Halloween kam ein Brief von Ron, der mir beinah das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ:

„Hi,

Harry und ich haben gestern an Halloween einen ausgewachsenen Bergtroll erlegt! Irgendjemand hatte ihn in das Schloss gelassen und Quirrell war total aufgelöst während des Festessens in die Große Halle gestürzt und hatte geschrien, dass im Kerker ein Troll wäre. Dann war er schließlich zusammengebrochen. Dumbledore hatte uns sofort in die Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt, doch Hermine Granger war, aufgrund einer nicht so netten Äußerung von mir nicht beim Abendessen und wusste so nichts von dem Troll.

Harry und ich schlichen uns schließlich davon um sie zu warnen. Nur war der Troll leider nicht mehr im Kerker, sondern genau auf dem Weg in das Mädchenklo wo sich Hermine eingeschlossen hatte. Harry ist schließlich auf den Rücken des Trolls gesprungen und hat ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Nase geschoben, er war danach voller Trollrozt, ziemlich eklig. Der Troll hat nun jedoch versucht Harry mit seiner Keule zu erschlagen. Doch mit einem Wingardium Leviosa konnte ich die Keule auf den Kopf des Trolles fallen lassen, welcher K.O. ging.

Als McGonagall, Snape und Quirell uns entdeckten waren sie zuerst sprachlos. Quirell war ziemlich aufgelöst, als er den Troll sah. McGonagall sah schon so aus, als ob sie uns von der Schule werfen wollte, doch dann tischte ihr Hermine eine knallharte Lüge auf, nämlich, dass sie, weil sie so viel über Trolle gelesen hätte, dachte, sie könne allein mit ihm fertig werden und wir ihr das Leben gerettet hätten.

Schließlich bekamen sowohl Harry, als auch ich je 5 Punkte für Gryffindor! Einfach nur krass. Ich denke, so verkehrt ist diese Hermine Granger doch nicht.

Euer Ron."

Prompt bekam ich Alpträume, und sah Harry und Ron mit einem riesigen Troll ringen. Ich brauchte ein paar Tage, bis ich mich von diesem Schock erholte.

Natürlich gewann Gryffindor das erste Quidditch-Spiel gegen Slytherin, auch dank Harry, welcher den Schnatz fast verschluckt hätte. Ron, Fred und George überschlugen sich in ihren Briefen beinahe mit der Beschreibung der Spielzüge und Lobeshymnen für Harry! Ron berichtete schließlich, dass Snape Harrys Besen verflucht hätte und jener beinahe abgestürzt wäre, wenn nicht Hermine Snapes Umhang in Brand gesetzt hätte.

So langsam begann ich mir Sorgen um Harry zu machen. Erst die Geschichte mit dem Troll, dann ein Lehrer, der seinen Besen verfluchte… Irgendetwas musste da faul sein. Ich nahm mir vor, alle Briefe und auch die Zeitungen nach möglichen Informationen zu durchsuchen. Schließlich entdeckte ich kurz vor Weihnachten einen Artikel im Tagespropheten.

„**Neue Informationen zum Einbruch in Gringotts.**

Wie wir Ihnen bereits berichtet haben, wurde das Verlies, in welches im vergangenen Sommer in Gringotts eingebrochen wurde, am selben Tag gelehrt. Wie unsere Sonderkorrespondentin nun exklusiv enthüllen kann, war dieses Verlies an niemand Geringeren als Albus Dumbledore, gegenwärtig der Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, vermietet.

Unseren Informationen zufolge wurde der Gegenstand aus diesem Verlies nach Hogwarts verbracht, wo er derzeit an einem geheimen Ort versteckt ist.

Um was es sich bei diesem Gegenstand handelt, konnten wir, trotz größter Mühen, leider nicht herausbekommen. Doch sicher ist, dass es sich um einen sehr gefährlichen Gegenstand handeln muss. Schließlich kann nur ein sehr mächtiger schwarzer Magier in Gringotts einbrechen.

Es muss jedoch gefragt werden, warum ein solch gefährlicher und mächtiger Gegenstand in Hogwarts versteckt wird, wo immer die Gefahr besteht, dass ein Schüler oder eine Schülerin ihn in die Hände bekommt. Wie etwa Harry Potter, welcher gegenwärtig sein erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts absolviert.

Doch dies ist nicht das erste Mal, dass uns die Entscheidungen von Albus Dumbledore Sorge bereiten müssen. Das Ministerium sollte hier Handeln und ihm Einhalt gebieten, bevor noch jemand Unschuldiges wie etwa Harry Potter zu Schaden kommt, schließlich ist Dumbledore inzwischen ziemlich in die Jahre gekommen und dass bei ihm nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank stehen zu scheinen ist auch nicht neu.

Von Ihrer Sonderkorrespondentin

Rita Kimmkorn."

Schnaubend legte ich die Zeitung beiseite. Dumbledore und alt und senil? Diese Kimmkorn war doch echt das Letzte. Dumbledore war einer der mächtigsten und bedeutendsten Zauberer der Gegenwart. Mum und Dad sprachen immer nur in den höchsten Tönen von ihm. Egal um welchen Gegenstand es sich handelte, in Hogwarts in der Anwesenheit von Dumbledore war er sicher. Und dennoch musste es einen Zusammenhang mit dem Troll und dem Angriff auf Harry während des Quidditch-Spiels geben. Doch leider musste ich meine Überlegungen auf das neue Jahr verlegen, da wir über Weihnachten nach Rumänien zu Charly reisen wollten.


	5. Ein Jahr voller Ungeduld II

Kurz vor Weihnachten traf noch ein Brief von Ron für mich ein:

„Hi Ginny,

Hogwarts ist einfach nur fantastisch. Es wird dir bestimmt gefallen, wenn du im nächsten Jahr hierher kommst. Doch es ist auch gefährlich. Hier gibt es doch tatsächlich einen Korridor, welcher von einem riesigen Dreiköpfigen Hund bewacht wird, welcher Hagrid gehört und Fluffy heißt. Einen unpassenderen Namen kannst du dir für so ein Tier einfach nicht vorstellen. Harry hat mitbekommen, dass Snape an Halloween versuchte an diesem Hund vorbeizukommen und er ihm dabei fast ein Bein ausgerissen hätte. Wir vermuten, dass dort der gestohlene Gegenstand aus Gringotts versteckt ist und Snape ihn stehlen will. Er bedrängt andauernd Quirrell sich zu entscheiden, wem er folge zu leisten habe. Er scheint seine Hilfe zu brauchen…  
So ein Hund passt aber als Haustier wunderbar zu Hagrid. Am liebsten hätte er aber einen Drachen als Haustier, wirklich schräg der Typ!

Egal, wir versuchen nun herauszufinden, worum es sich bei dem Gegenstand handelt. Hagrid ist herausgerutscht, dass ein Typ namens Nicolas Flamel etwas damit zu tun hat. Doch leider konnten wir nichts über ihn finden. Vielleicht kannst du ja mal unauffällig Mum und Dad nach ihm fragen? Vielleicht kennen sie ihn ja…  
Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und grüß Charly von mir.

Beste Grüße

Ron."

Auch wenn ich die Zeit bei Charly wirklich genoss, wir verstanden uns wirklich gut, in Gedanken war ich doch über die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts bei Harry. Irgendetwas Komisches ging dort vor sich. Über Weihnachten fand ich keine Gelegenheit meine Eltern unauffällig nach Nicolas Flamel zu fragen. Mum war wieder dabei Pullover für ihre Kinder zu Weihnachten zu stricken. Plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke. „Mum, meinst du nicht Harry würde sich auch über einen Pulli freuen? Ron meinte doch, dass seine Verwandten ziemlich gemein zu ihm wären… und er keine Geschenke zu Weihnachten erwartet?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Ginny. Aber ich befürchte, ich werde ihn nicht rechtzeitig fertig bekommen, da ich noch die Pullover für Ron und die Zwillinge stricken muss." „Ich kann dir doch dabei helfen…" Und ich ließ mir von Mum erklären, wie man einen Pullover strickte. Ich rief mir das Bild von Harry genau vor Augen, schließlich wollte ich, dass er zur Abwechslung mal etwas bekam, was ihm auch wirklich passte. Ich entschied mich für smaragdgrüne sehr weiche Wolle, weil sie mich so an seine Augenfarbe erinnerte. Als der Pullover fertig war, er war richtig kuschlig geworden (Ich trug ihn heimlich nachts, damit er meinen Duft annahm und Harry sich, wenn er ihn trug, nicht einsam fühlte.), half ich ihr beim Plätzchen backen. Bei denen für Harry gab ich mir besondere Mühe.

Schließlich schickten wir die Pakete nach Hogwarts. Ich hoffte, dass er sich darüber freuen würde. Erst viele Jahre später, so berichtete mir Harry, sei ihm klar geworden, dass nicht meine Mum diesen Pullover gestrickt habe. Er sagte, der Pullover hätte einen leichten Blumenduft verströmt. Erst als er bei Professor Slughorn einmal vor einem Liebestrank stand, welcher den selben Duft verströmte und er diesen Duft dann bei mir wahrnahm, als wir in seinem sechsten Schuljahr ein Paar waren, sei ihm dies klar geworden. Ich verriet ihm, dass ich den Pullover immer nachts getragen hatte. Er war wirklich gerührt darüber und wusste gar nicht, wie er mir für sein erstes richtiges Weihnachtsgeschenk danken können...

Als wir wieder im Fuchsbau waren, begann ich zunächst meine Informationen systematisch zu sortieren.

Harry war mit Hagrid bei Gringotts gewesen und sie hatten etwas aus einem Sicherheitsverlies geholt. Dieses Etwas, wahrscheinlich ein bedeutender oder gefährlicher Gegenstand, war von Hagrid nach Hogwarts gebracht wurden wo er nun versteckt war.

Hagrid hatte einen riesigen dreiköpfigen Hund zur Verfügung gestellt um diesen Gegenstand zu beschützen.

Dieser Gegenstand hatte etwas mit Nicolas Flamel zu tun.

Die Professoren Quirrell und Snape benahmen sich sehr seltsam. Nach den Briefen meiner Brüder benahm sich Quirrell schon seit Schuljahresbeginn sonderbar. Er schien ein ziemlicher Angsthase zu sein. Doch er war Lehrer für VgdDK. Das passte irgendwie nicht zusammen. Dumbledore konnte doch einen solchen Lehrer nicht so ein Fach unterrichten lassen. Warum hatte Quirrell so komisch reagiert als er den erschlagenen Troll erblickte? Moment… Quirrell war doch schreiend in die Große Halle gerannt und hatte geschrien, dass ein Troll in den Kerkern wäre… Warum wusste er von dem Troll, warum war er selbst dort und warum hatte er behauptet er sei in den Kerkern, wenn er doch viel weiter oben im Schloss war…

Es schien so, als hätte Dumbledore vielleicht auch andere Lehrer neben Hagrid damit betraut, Schutzmaßnahmen für den versteckten Gegenstand zu treffen. Vielleicht sollte der Troll von Quirrell den Gegenstand genauso bewachen, wie Fluffy. Das war die einzige logische Erklärung dafür, dass ein Troll überhaupt in Hogwarts war und dass Quirrell von jenem wusste.

Doch was hatte Snape mit dem Ganzen zu tun? War auch er mit dem Schutz beauftragt gewesen? Wenn ja, dann wusste er doch sicherlich durch was der Gegenstand noch bewacht wurde. Und warum bedrängte er Quirrell? Er konnte doch sicherlich allein an einem Bergtroll vorbeikommen. Auch diese Sache mit der Gefolgschaft, von welcher Snape sprach war mehr als merkwürdig, wenn sie den Gegenstand beschützten, dann standen sie hinter Dumbledore oder wollte einer der beiden vielleicht doch den Gegenstand stehlen.

Snape wollte an Halloween an Fluffy vorbei, doch der Troll war Quirrells Abwehrmaßnahme. Schließlich war Quirrell in die Halle gestürmt und hatte vor dem Troll gewarnt. Wenn der Troll aber ein Ablenkungsmanöver von Snape war, warum war Quirrell daran beteiligt?

Auch war Snape nicht an Fluffy vorbeigekommen, was bedeutete dass er nicht wusste, wie man an ihm vorbeikam. Vielleicht war Hagrid der Einzige, der dies wusste und Hagrid war nicht so leicht einzuschüchtern, wie ich aus den Briefen entnehmen konnte.

Und was hatte es mit dem Angriff auf Harry während des Quidditch-Spiels auf sich. Nach den Beschreibungen von Ron und den Zwillingen hatte Harrys Besen versucht ihn abzuwerfen. Doch er hatte es nicht geschafft. Ich war mir sicher, dass wenn jemand Harry mit einem Fluch von diesem Besen werfen wollte, er dies auch geschafft hätte. Warum war er also nicht gefallen… Ron meinte, diese Hermine wäre der Ansicht Snape hätte den Besen verflucht. Er habe ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen und vor sich hingemurmelt…

Ich bekam Kopfschmerzen. Ich drehte mich im Kreis. Nach allem was ich wusste benahmen sich sowohl Snape, als auch Quirrell mehr als eigenartig. Niemand schien zu wissen wie man an Fluffy vorbeikam, außer Hagrid. Der Gegenstand, von welchem ich nicht wusste, um was es sich handelte, schien also vorerst sicher zu sein. Doch warum hatte es jemand auf Harry abgesehen? Ich konnte mir nur eine Person vorstellen. Doch hieß es nicht, Du-weißt-schon-wer sei von Harry gestürzt worden?

Plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke. Es hieß immer nur, dass Harry Du-weißt-schon-wen gestürzt hätte, nicht aber, dass er Tod sei… Rita Kimmkorns Worte kamen mir in den Kopf: Nur ein sehr starker schwarzer Magier könne in Gringotts einbrechen…

Gedankenverloren griff ich nach einem Schokofrosch, welche ich zu Weihnachten von den Zwillingen bekommen hatte. Ich betrachtete die Karte. Es war Albus Dumbledore. Von der hatte ich schon ein paar und trotzdem drehte ich sie um. „Professor Dumbledores Ruhm beruht vor allem auf seinem Sieg über den schwarzen Magier Grindelwald im Jahr 1945, auf der Entdeckung der sechs Anwendungen für Drachenmilch und auf seinem Werk über Alchemie, verfasst zusammen mit seinem Partner Nicolas Flamel."

Nicolas Flamel…. Etwas regte sich in meinem Kopf. Und plötzlich fiel es mir wir Schuppen von den Augen. Ron meinte ein Nicolas Flamel habe etwas mit dem versteckten Gegenstand in Hogwarts zu tun. Ich sprang auf und rannte in das Arbeitszimmer von Dad. Dort besaßen wir eine kleine Bibliothek, welche hauptsächlich aus den alten Schulbüchern meiner Brüder bestand. Ich griff die Enzyklopädie der bedeutenden Zauberer und blätterte sie schnell durch. Schließlich hatte ich ihn gefunden:

„Nicolas Flamel ist der einzige bekannte Hersteller des Steins der Weisen."

Vom Stein der Weisen hatte ich schon einmal gehört. Bill hatte ihn einmal erwähnt. Er soll angeblich jedes Metall in reines Gold verwandeln und das Elexier des Lebens erzeugen.

Ich rannte wieder in mein Zimmer und zog meine Notizen zu mir. Der Gegenstand musste der Stein der Weisen sein. Jemand wollte ihn stehlen. Aber warum wollte ihn jemand stehlen? Um reich zu werden oder um unsterblich zu werden? Ein Gedanke schoss mir durch den Kopf. Nirgends steht, dass er gestorben ist… Du-weißt-schon-wer wollte ihn um seine alten Kräfte zu erlangen…

Das bedeutete, entweder Snape oder Quirrell arbeitete für Du-weißt-schon-wen. Snape hatte Quirrell bedrängt er solle sich darüber klar werden, wem er Gefolgschaft leistete… Das bedeutete doch, Snape musste etwas ahnen. Wollte er Quirrell auf die Seite von Du-weißt-schon-wen ziehen oder wollte er ihn wieder auf die Seite von Dumbledore bringen? Der Schlüssel lag in dem Angriff auf Harry. Wenn tatsächlich Snape Harrys Besen verflucht hatte, dann arbeitete er für Du-weißt-schon-wen…

Ein Klopfen am Fenster riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Eine Schleiereule saß davor mit einem Brief am Bein. Ich ließ sie ein und entrollte den Brief.

„Liebe Ginny,

stell dir vor, wer beim heutigen Quidditch-Spiel den Schiedsrichter gemacht hat. Snape! Wir sind uns sicher, er wollte die Hufflepuffs bevorteilen, damit Slytherin noch eine Chance auf den Pokal hat. Dieser dreckige Schleimbeutel! Aber Harry hat ihm da einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Hätte Snape fast vom Besen gehauen, als er den Schnatz gefangen hat… Der Junge macht sich wirklich!

Deine Brüder

Fred und George

P.S. Die Schuleulen weigern sich doch tatsächlich eine Klobrille zu transportieren. Wenn alles nichts nützt werden wir sie dir in den Sommerferien persönlich mitbringen."

Snape wollte den Schiedsrichter bei einem Quidditch-Spiel machen? Das bedeutete doch aber, dass er näher bei Harry sein wollte. Doch warum? Um ihn diesmal richtig zu verfluchen? Doch wenn er gleichzeitig das Spiel leiten sollte war das doch unmöglich. Blieb also nur eine andere Möglichkeit… Er wollte eingreifen können, wenn Harry erneut verflucht worden wäre… Dann musste er auch beim ersten Spiel versucht haben einen Gegenfluch zu sprechen und deshalb war Harry nicht abgestürzt. Doch Harrys Besen hatte aufgehört sich so komisch zu verhalten, nachdem Hermine Snapes Umhang in Brand gesetzt hatte.

„Lieber Ron,

danke für deine Briefe. Es klingt wirklich aufregend, was du da schilderst. Bezüglich Nicolas Flamel habe ich jetzt erst herausbekommen, dass er der einzige Besitzer des Steins der Weisen ist. Vermutlich wird jener dort bei euch im Schloss versteckt.

Was du über Professor Quirrell erzählst klingt ja schräg. Der scheint ja ein richtiger Angsthase zu sein. Ich habe gerade von den Zwillingen gehört, dass Snape heute den Schiedsrichter gemacht hat. Schauen eigentlich alle Lehrer beim Quidditch zu? Ich kann mir denken, dass Quirrell eher Angst hat, er könnte als Zuschauer einen Klatscher abbekommen.

Liebe Grüße

Ginny."

Ich hoffte, dass Ron keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Ich wollte nicht direkt danach fragen ob Quirrell beim ersten Spiel anwesend war. Doch Ron schien nichts bemerkt zu haben.

„Hi Ginny,

danke für die Info mit Flamel, aber die Sache mit dem Stein haben wir schon rausbekommen. Snape war bei dem Spiel ziemlich parteiisch, aber dank Harrys schnellem Fang konnten wir dennoch gewinnen. Die Quidditch-Meisterschaft ist hier in Hogwarts ziemlich beliebt. Daher sind auch meistens alle Lehrer anwesend. Sogar Quirrell traut sich da aus dem Schloss. Hermine hat erzählt, dass sie ihn, als sie Snapes Umhang angezündet hat, ausversehen umgestoßen hat. Vielleicht dachte er, dies sei ein Angriff auf ihn. Beim gestrigen Spiel habe ich ihn nirgends entdecken können.

Liebe Grüße auch an Mum und Dad

Ron."

Hermine hatte Quirrell also unbeabsichtigt umgestoßen. Er hatte also versucht Harrys Besen zu verfluchen und Snape hat versucht Harry zu helfen. Also arbeitete Quirrell für Du-weißt-schon-wen?


	6. Ein Jahr voller Ungeduld III

Ich beschloss meine Vermutung erst einmal für mich zu behalten und abzuwarten, was noch passieren würde.

„Liebe Familie,

ich bin stolz euch mitteilen zu können, dass die Lehrer meine Arbeit als Vertrauensschüler sehr loben. Ron fügt sich ziemlich gut ein, nur Fred und George haben uns schon ein paar Punkte gekostet. Sie benehmen sich wirklich manchmal wie Trolle. Sie haben doch tatsächlich Schneebälle verhext, damit sie Prof. Quirrell seinen Turban vom Kopf schlagen. Natürlich gab es dafür Strafarbeiten. Ich werde versuchen sie zukünftig mehr im Auge zu behalten. Sie müssen endlich einmal lernen Autoritätspersonen Respekt zu erweisen.  
Ich muss jetzt die Hausaufgaben der Erstklässler überwachen.

Alles Gute,

Euer  
Percy Weasley."

„Hi Ginny,

stell dir vor was Hagrid fertig bekommen hat! Er hat doch tatsächlich ein Drachenei gewonnen und brütet es jetzt in seinem Kamin aus. Manchmal glaube ich echt, der hat sie nicht mehr alle! Erst Fluffy und jetzt ein Drachenei. Und dann ist uns auch noch Draco Malfoy gefolgt. Wir glauben er hat das Ei gesehen. Wenn er Hagrid verpfeift, bekommt der mächtig Ärger. Wir haben versucht ihn zu überzeugen, dass er ihn schnellstmöglich abgeben muss, aber er lässt nicht mit sich reden. Er hat ihn Norbert getauft! Und redet mit ihm wie mit einem kleinen Baby… „Norbert, wo ist die Mammi?" Der fackelt ihm noch die Bude ab… Doch Harry hatte schließlich einen genialen Einfall. Wir werden Charly fragen ob er ihn zu sich nach Rumänien nehmen kann, damit war auch Hagrid einverstanden. Jetzt warten wir auf Charlys Antwort und hoffen, dass Malfoy noch nicht zu Dumbledore rennt.

Tschauu,

Ron."

Hagrid hatte ein Drachenei gewonnen? Da musste doch was faul sein.

„Hi Charly,

Ron hat mir geschrieben, dass sie dir einen Drachen schicken wollen. Hagrid hat das Ei wohl gewonnen. Was ist es denn für ein Drache? Weißt du Genaueres, wie Hagrid ihn gewonnen hat… ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das legal war.

Ich hoffe dir geht es gut.

Deine Ginny."

„Liebe Ginny,

es handelt sich dabei um einen norwegischen Stachelbuckel. Ein paar Freunde, welche mich besuchen wollen, werden ihn zwischen ihre Besen spannen und mit zu mir bringen. Du hast recht, wenn du vermutest, dass das nicht legal ist. Aber in dem Pub, wo Hagrid das Ei gewonnen hat kümmert man sich nicht so wirklich um Regeln und Gesetze. Da ist es fast normal, dass man von einer vermummten Person beim Kartenspielen ein Ei gewinnt. Etwas zwielichtig der Schuppen. Und wie ich Hagrid kenne, wird er sich nach ein paar Feuerwhiskeys auch keine Sorgen mehr um irgendwelche Gesetze machen. Hagrid wird ziemlich redselig, wenn er etwas trinkt. Sag aber bitte Mum und Dad nichts von der Geschichte. Ich hoffe das geht alles glatt über die Bühne. Ich mag Hagrid sehr und hoffe er bekommt keinen Ärger deswegen.

Herzlichst,

Charly."

Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein. Hagrid wollte schon immer einen Drachen und dann kommt irgendein fremder zufällig in den Pub wo Hagrid sitzt und hat auch ganz zufällig ein Drachenei dabei? Hoffentlich hatte Hagrid unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol nichts über Fluffy erziehlt. Schließlich hätte jeder unter diesem Umhang sein können. Auch Quirrell.

„Liebe Familie,

ich wollte euch nur informieren, dass Ron mit einem üblen Hundebiss im Krankenflügel liegt. Doch Madam Pomfrey wird das schon wieder hinbekommen. Doch stellt euch vor, was dieser Harry Potter veranstaltet hat. Er hat sich nachts aus dem Gryffindor-Turm geschlichen, mit dieser Hermine Granger. Sie machte bis jetzt eigentlich einen ziemlich vernünftigen Eindruck. Doch sie wurden dabei erwischt wie sie nachts vom Astronomieturm kamen. So ein unvernünftiges Verhalten ist mir wirklich noch nie untergekommen. Prof. McGonagall hat ihnen so viele Punkte abgezogen, dass wir keine Chance mehr auf den Hauspokal haben. Der Ruf unseres Hauses hat ziemlich darunter gelitten und ich bemühe mich jetzt nach Kräften den Ruf von Gryffindor halbwegs wieder herzustellen. Ich hätte doch gedacht, dass Harry Potter schon reifer ist. Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht.

In der Hoffnung, dass es euch gut geht,

Percy Weasley."

„Hi Ginny,

ich kann dir leider erst jetzt wieder schreiben. Dieses Mistvieh von Drachen hat mich gebissen und meine Hand ist ziemlich angeschwollen. Ich musste schließlich für ein paar Tage in den Krankenflügel, da wir Madam Pomfrey ja nicht sagen konnten, was mich da gebissen hat. Die Aktion mit Norbert ist natürlich gründlich in die Hose gegangen. Malfoy hat Charlys Brief entdeckt und McGonagall darüber informiert. Zwar konnten Harry und Hermine Norbert bei Charlys Freunden abliefern, doch auf dem Rückweg wurden sie erwischt.  
McGonagall hat Malfoy die Geschichte mit dem Drachen natürlich nicht abgekauft. Sie dachte sie hätten Malfoy einen Streich gespielt um ihn Nachts aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Schließlich haben sie jeder 50 Punkte Abzug bekommen und Strafarbeiten. Sie mussten mit Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald. Dort verletzt irgendetwas Einhörner um von seinem Blut zu trinken. Wegen der verlorenen Punkte sind jetzt alle ziemlich schlecht auf Harry zu sprechen. Niemand kann ihn mehr leiden. Dadurch haben wir auch keine Chance mehr den Hauspokal zu gewinnen.

Ron."

Der arme Harry. Er wollte nur einem Freund helfen und nun konnte ihn niemand mehr leiden. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn irgendwie aufbauen können. Doch nun hatte ich noch etwas zum Nachdenken. Wer fiel über Einhörner her um deren Blut zu trinken? Ich schlug in alten Zaubertrankbüchern nach um etwas über die Eigenschaften von Einhornblut zu erfahren.

„Einhornblut, unverdünnt und pur getrunken, kann dafür genutzt werden, einem geschwächten Menschen, welcher kurz vor dem Tod steht, Kraft zu geben. Doch wer auch immer ein Einhorn abschlachtet, um sein Blut zu trinken, muss dafür mit einem hohen Preis bezahlen, denn von nun an wird er ein verfluchtes Leben führen…"

Starr vor Angst saß ich vor dem Buch. Dies konnte nur eines bedeuten. Du-weißt-schon-wer war im Verbotenen Wald. Er hielt sich mit Einhornblut am Leben, bis er den Stein der Weisen in die Hände bekam und Quirrell half ihm dabei. Ich musste Harry warnen, aber wie?

Es gab nur eine Person, welche, schon als Du-weißt-schon-wer an der Macht war, genauso mächtig war wie er. Also nahm ich meinen gesamten Mut zusammen und begann hastig zu schreiben.

„Sehr geehrter Prof. Dumbledore,

ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass jemand versuchen wird, den Stein der Weisen aus Hogwarts zu stehlen. Bei dieser Person handelt es sich um Prof. Quirell, gegenwärtig Lehrer an Ihrer Schule. Doch er handelt nicht aus freien Stücken. Er handelt auf den Befehl von Sie-wissen-schon-wem, welcher sich gegenwärtig im Verbotenen Wald auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts aufhält und nur mit Hilfe von Einhornblut am Leben bleibt, so lange, bis er den Stein der Weisen in seinen Händen hält.  
Ich befürchte auch, dass es Prof. Quirrell bereits gelungen ist herauszufinden, wie er an den verschiedenen Schutzmaßnahmen Ihrer Lehrer vorbeikommen kann. Lediglich wie er an dem Hund von Hagrid vorbeikommt wusste er bis vor kurzem noch nicht. Doch ich befürchte, dass er es mittlerweile herausgefunden hat.

Auch befürchte ich, dass Harry Potter und seine Freunde versuchen werden, denjenigen aufzuhalten, welcher versucht den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen, nur dass sie irrigerweise davon ausgehen, dass es sich dabei um Prof. Snape handelt.  
Ich hoffe mein Brief erreicht sie rechtzeitig und sie vertrauen mir. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass meine Informationen stimmen. Hoffentlich kommen sie nicht zu spät.

Ich verbleibe hochachtungsvoll und in Sorge um Harry und seine Freunde."

Hastig band ich Errol den Brief ans Bein und schleuderte ihn aus dem Fenster. Besorgt blickte ich ihm nach. Ich hoffte er würde rechtzeitig Dumbledore erreichen, doch eine andere Möglichkeit hatte ich nicht. Die nächsten Tage zogen sich qualvoll in die Länge. Als schließlich eines Morgens drei Eulen mit Briefen in unserer Küche landeten, schrie ich vor Anspannung auf.

„Liebe Ginny,

du wirst nicht glauben was passiert ist. Ron, Hermine und Harry haben Prof. Quirrell daran gehindert den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen, der in Hogwarts versteckt war. Sie mussten wohl mehrere Hindernisse überwinden. Harry liegt noch immer im Krankenflügel. Dumbledore will, dass ihn niemand mit Fragen bestürmt.

Fred & George"

„Liebe Familie,

ich bin stolz euch berichten zu können, dass Ron tatkräftig dazu beigetragen hat, einen unserer Lehrer daran zu hindern, den Stein der Weisen aus Hogwarts zu stehlen. Ich bin sicher, dass er für diese Heldentat belohnt wird, auch wenn er durch einen Schlag auf den Kopf K.O. gegangen ist. Das ist aber nebensächlich. Er hat dem Hause Gryffindor alle Ehre gemacht. Ich hoffe, dass das der Ausgangspunkt dafür ist, dass er meinen Weg einschlägt und ein Vorbild für andere Leute wird.

Hochachtungsvoll

Percy Weasley"

„Hi Ginny,

vorweg uns geht es allen gut. Wie sich herausstellte war nicht Snape hinter dem Stein her, sondern Quirrell. Er wollte mit dem Stein Voldemort wieder an die Macht helfen. Es wäre ihm auch beinahe gelungen. Mich hat eine riesige Schachfigur von McGonagall ausgeknockt. Hermine hat sich dann um mich gekümmert, während Harry es alleine mit Quirrell aufgenommen hat.  
Ich glaube wäre Dumbledore nicht rechtzeitig aufgetaucht, Harry hätte es wohl nicht überlebt. Er liegt noch immer im Krankenflügel, doch Dumbledore meinte ihm würde es schon wieder besser gehen. Er war wohl gerade auf dem Weg nach London, als ihn unterwegs eine Eule mit einem Brief traf. Daraufhin ist er dann sofort nach Hogwarts zurück und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Wir sehen uns bald wieder, dann erzähle ich dir alles genau. Echt abgefahren, das Ganze.  
Beste Grüße,

Ron"

Tränen der Erleichterung rannen über meine Wangen. Verschwommen las ich den Brief wieder und wieder durch. Schließlich ließ ich mich erschöpft auf mein Bett fallen und schlief ein.  
Ein paar Wochen später war das Schuljahr vorbei und meine Brüder kamen wieder nach Hause. Dank der Heldentaten der Drei hatte Gryffindor schließlich doch noch den Hauspokal gewonnen und Harry wurde erneut als Held gefeiert. Erst sehr viel später wurde mir klar, dass ich mit meinem Brief an Dumbledore, wohl Harrys Leben gerettet hatte.


	7. Unter einem Dach mit Harry

Mit der Ankunft meiner Brüder aus Hogwarts erreichte meine Anspannung ein neues Level. Nur noch ein paar Wochen, dann würde auch ich nach Hogwarts gehen. Doch viel wichtiger, ich könnte Harry jeden Tag sehen.

Ron sprach die ersten Tage nur von ihm. So erfuhr ich eine Menge über Harry. Er lebte bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel, welche noch einen Sohn hatten. Alle Drei waren Muggel und behandelten ihn ziemlich schlecht, da sie ihn für eine Art Missgeburt hielten. Harrys eigentliches Zuhause, der Ort wo er sich am wohlsten fühlte war Hogwarts. Dort hatte er in Ron und Hermine endlich wirkliche Freunde gefunden. Und er war bereit alles für seine Freunde zu tun.

Bereits eine Woche nach seiner Ankunft verfasste Ron seinen ersten Brief an Harry um zu erfahren, wie es ihm bei den Muggeln ging. Täglich wartete er auf eine Antwort, doch vergeblich. Nach Rons Informationen besaß Harry eine Schneeeule namens Hedwig, also sollte es eigentlich kein Problem für ihn darstellen auf den Brief zu antworten. Also schrieb Harry ihm einen zweiten Brief, da er unsicher war, ob der erste überhaupt angekommen war, da man unserer altersschwachen Eule Errol nicht wirklich trauen konnte.

Doch auch auf diesen Brief erhielt er keine Antwort. Auch Hermine berichtete in einem Brief an Ron, dass Harry ihre Post gänzlich ignorierte. Auch meine Eltern begannen sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie hatten Ron erlaubt Harry die letzten Wochen der Ferien zu uns einzuladen. Darauf freute ich mich wahnsinnig. Harry Potter in unserem Haus! Doch die ausbleibenden Antworten machten auch mich zusehends nervös. Die Ferien waren bald vorbei und ich wollte unbedingt, dass er von seiner Tante und seinem Onkel loskam.

Als Dad schließlich berichtete, Harry hätte vom Ministerium eine offizielle Verwarnung wegen Zauberei Minderjähriger bekommen schmiedete ich einen Plan und wandte mich an Fred und George, welche sofort hellauf begeistert waren.

Spät abends sollten sie zusammen mit Ron Dads verzauberten Wagen nehmen und mit ihm zu Harry fliegen um zu schauen ob er in Ordnung war und ihn mit zu uns bringen. Damit ich später vor meinen Eltern abstreiten konnte etwas von diesem Plan zu wissen, verschwiegen sie mir aber, wann genau sie ihn in die Tat umsetzen würden, falls etwas schief gehen sollte. Ron gegenüber sollten sie so tun, als ob es ihr Einfall gewesen wäre. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass Ron etwas von meinen Gefühlen für Harry mitbekam.

So kam es also, dass ich eines Morgens, geweckt durch Mums wütendes Geschrei in die Küche trat und ihn erblickte. Er saß am Küchentisch genau auf meinem Platz, vor sich einen Teller beladen mit Essen, welches er auch ziemlich nötig zu haben schien. Er wirkte sehr abgemagert, was aber auch mit den Klamotten zusammenhängen konnte die er trug und welche ihm mindestens drei Nummern zu groß waren. Er sah genauso aus, wie ich ihn von unserer ersten Begegnung in Erinnerung hatte. Zerstrubbelte schwarze Haar, eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn sowie smaragdgrüne Augen.

Als er mich erblickte und wieder dieses Lächeln aufsetzte, bei dem man einfach nur dahin schmelzen konnte wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, dass ich noch mein Nachthemd trug. Erschrocken machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte aus der Küche. Im Flur hielt ich atemlos inne und lauschte den Worten meiner Brüder:

„Ginny", sagte Ron. „Meine Schwester. Den ganzen Sommer redet sie schon von dir." Ich spürte wie meine Wangen rot anliefen. „Tja, sie wird ein Autogramm von dir wollen, Harry.", konnte sich Fred einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

Diese Trottel! Tränen rannen über meine Wangen und ich stürmte in mein Zimmer. Vom Fenster aus konnte ich beobachten, wie sie in den Garten schlurften um ihn zu entgnomen. Das musste ihre Strafarbeit sein. Ich musste leicht schmunzeln, als ich sah wie unbeholfen Harry sich anstellte. Er hatte Mitleid mit den Gnomen, weshalb auch gleich einer seine Zähne in seinem Daumen versenkte.

Hoffentlich hielt er mich nach den Sprüchen meiner Brüder nicht für ein dummes einfältiges kleines Mädchen, dass nur in ihn verknallt war, weil er berühmt war…

Kurze Zeit später hörte ich Schritte auf der Treppe. Jemand stieg nach oben. Vorsichtig öffnete ich sie einen Spalt breit und prompt blickte ich in ein paar grüne Augen. Ich war so erschrocken, dass ich sofort die Tür zuschlug. Doch Rons Worte konnte ich dennoch hören: „Ginny. Du weißt ja nicht, wie komisch es ist, dass sie so scheu ist, normalerweise hört sie nicht auf zu plappern…"

Na klasse! Jetzt musste mich Harry also auch noch für ein Plappermaul halten. Warum konnte ich mich ihm gegenüber nicht einfach normal benehmen? Ich benahm mich ja wirklich wie ein kleines Mädchen! Ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Doch das war leider leichter gesagt als getan.

Zwar gab ich mir die größte Mühe, doch immer wenn er im selben Zimmer war brachte ich einfach kein Wort hervor oder machte irgendetwas Schusseliges. So etwa an dem Morgen, als unsere Hogwartsbriefe kamen. Ich saß bereits mit Mum am Frühstückstisch, vor mir eine Schale mit Haferbrei. Kurz darauf traten Ron und Harry in die Küche. Ich blickte ihn an und wollte gerade zu einem „Guten Morgen" ansetzen, als meine Hände zu zittern begannen und ich meine Schale mit Haferbrei vom Tisch fegte.

Unter lautem Klirren zerbrach sie auf dem Boden. Sofort verschwand ich unter dem Tisch um die Scherben aufzuheben. Mein Kopf glühte. Doch konnte ich jetzt nicht hier unter dem Tisch sitzen bleiben. Mit knallrotem Kopf tauchte ich also wieder auf und erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass Harry nichts bemerkt hatte oder zumindest höflicherweise so tat, als hätte er nichts bemerkt.

Ich räumte die Scherben weg und setzte mich wieder an den Tisch um meinen Brief zu lesen, als das Thema auf die teuren Schulbücher fiel. Mum schlug vor, dass wir viele meiner Sachen doch aus zweiter Hand würden kaufen können, als es geschah. Seit dem er im Fuchsbau angekommen war stellte er mir die erste Frage:

„Ach, du kommst dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts?" Mein Kopf musste die Farbe meiner Haare angenommen haben. Ich konnte nur nicken. Er hielt mich doch für ein kleines Mädchen, wenn er das fragen musste. Hielt er mich etwa noch nicht reif genug für Hogwarts? Verwirrt platzierte ich meinen Ellenbogen in der Butterschale. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich erkennen, wie er sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen musste und sich rasch an Ron wandte.

Bei Merlins Bart, was war nur los mit mir?! Zum Glück kam kurz darauf ein Brief von Hermine und kurz darauf verließen die Jungs das Haus um eine Partie Quidditch zu spielen. Von meinem Fenster aus beobachtete ich sie und musste zugeben, dass Harry wirklich ein fantastischer Quidditchspieler war. Ich konnte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen. Bisher hatte ich mich wirklich wie ein kleines Mädchen benommen. Das musste sich ändern. Schließlich war ich nur ein Jahr jünger als er. Und mit dem festen Vorsatz, mich in den nächsten Tagen erwachsener zu verhalten, sah ich ihm von meinem Fenster aus zu, wie er auf seinem Besen durch die Luft rauschte.


	8. Schicksalhafte Begegnung

In der folgenden Nacht konnte ich vor Aufregung kaum schlafen, denn wir wollten am nächsten Morgen in die Winkelgasse um unsere Schulsachen einzukaufen. Zwar war ich schon einmal dort gewesen, doch dieses Mal würde auch ich endlich Umhänge, Bücher und einen Zauberstab bekommen.

Irgendwann musste ich dann schließlich doch eingeschlafen sein, denn meine Mum weckte mich am nächsten Morgen. Nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte machte ich mich auf in die Küche. Irgendwie hatte ich wohl in der Aufregung vergessen, dass Harry Potter bei uns wohnte. Als ich in die Küche trat und ihn erblickte wurde ich daher gleich wieder knallrot. Schüchtern murmelte ich ein „Guten Morgen.", so leise, dass er es garantiert nicht hören konnte und machte mich dann über meine Schinkenbrote her. Glücklich darüber, dass mir dies ohne Zwischenfälle gelang wollte ich gerade meinen ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen um ein Gespräch mit Harry zu führen, als auch schon der Rest der Familie in die Küche stürmte.

Traurig blickte ich zu Harry. Als ob er meine Gedanken erraten hätte lächelte er mich aufmunternd an. Mein Herz begann zu rasen. Ich öffnete den Mund und die ersten Worte bahnten sich bereits den Weg nach draußen, als ich bemerkte, dass ich noch einen Teil des Schinkenbrotes im Mund hatte. Hastig versuchte ich es hinunter zu schlucken wobei ich mich verschluckte und unter Tränen begann zu husten. Nachdem ich wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam blickte ich kurz zu Harry hinüber, welcher in ein Gespräch mit Ron vertieft war. "Merlin sei Dank!", dachte ich und hoffte, er hätte vielleicht nichts mitbekommen.

Kurz darauf standen wir schließlich vor dem Kamin, da wir mit Flohpulver reisen wollten. Selbst heute muss ich noch schmunzeln wenn ich daran denke, was Harry für ein Gesicht gemacht hat, als Mum ihm den Blumentopf, in welchem wir das Flohpulver aufbewahrten, hinhielt. Natürlich wusste Harry nicht, wie das Reisen mit Flohpulver funktionierte, da er bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war. Ich wollte mich gerade zu Wort melden um es ihm vor zu machen, doch die Zwillinge waren schneller.

Enttäuscht schaute ich ihnen zu, wie sie in einem Rausch grüner Flammen verschwanden. Schließlich war auch Dad in den Flammen verschwunden und nun war Harry an der Reihe. Jeder hatte noch einen Ratschlag für ihn parat, doch schienen ihn jene nur noch unsicherer zu machen. Mit zitternden Händen nahm er eine Hand voll Flohpulver und trat unsicher vor den Kamin. Er sieht einfach nur süß aus, wenn er so unsicher ist dachte ich mir und erinnerte mich daran, wie er im letzten Jahr meine Mum fragte, wie er zum Gleis käme.

Schließlich warf er das Pulver in die Flammen und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken. Innerlich hielt ich die Luft an und hoffte, alles würde funktionieren. Er holte tief Luft und trat in die Flammen. Nur leider atmete er wohl Asche ein, sodass er husten musste wie ich beim Frühstück. Keuchend presste er schließlich ein Wort hervor, welches nicht einmal entfernt nach ‚Winkelgasse' klang und verschwand in den zischenden Flammen.

Besorgt blickten Mum, Percy, Ron und ich uns an. „Wird schon schief gegangen sein.", versuchte Percy uns zu beruhigen. Ohne lange zu überlegen trat ich vor, schnappte mir eine Prise Pulver und kurz darauf tauchte ich im Tropfenden Kessel auf. Ich öffnete die Augen und hoffte in ein paar smaragdgrüne Augen zu blicken, doch die einzigen die mich leicht verdutzt anguckten waren Dad, Fred und George. „Wo ist Harry?", fragten sie mich gleichzeitig. „Er hat sich verschluckt und undeutlich gesprochen… hoffentlich ist er nur einen Kamin zu weit gefloht.", beantwortete Percy die Frage, welcher hinter mir aus dem Kamin stieg, da ich kein Wort heraus brachte.

Als schließlich auch Mum und Ron bei uns waren bahnten wir uns einen Weg in den Hinterhof. „Es bringt nichts, jetzt in Panik zu verfallen, Molly.", versuchte Dad Mum zu beruhigen. „Wir werden ihn schon finden." Er klopfte die Steine an der Backsteinmauer mit seinem Zauberstab ab und kurz darauf traten wir durch den Torbogen in die Winkelgasse. Hier herrschte ein dichtes Treiben, weshalb meine Hoffnung schwand, Harry zu finden. Auch Mum schien so zu denken.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns besser aufteilen?" „Das ist eine gute Idee, Molly. Ich werde mit den Jungs nach Harry suchen und du kannst derweil vielleicht schon mit Ginny nach Umhängen schauen?" Entrüstet wollte ich mich beschweren, da ich auch nach Harry suchen wollte, doch Mum stimmte zu und die Männer waren schneller verschwunden, als ich hätte etwas entgegnen können.

Missmutig trottete ich also hinter Mum her auf der Suche nach einem Second-Hand Shop für gebrauchte Umhänge. Doch auch Mum wirkte seltsam fahrig. Wir hatten bereits die Hälfte der Winkelgasse hinter uns, als wir kurz vor uns Dad laut rufen hörten: „Harry!" Ohne groß nachzudenken packte Mum mich am Arm und gemeinsam bahnten wir uns einen Weg durch die Menge. Schließlich sahen wir vor uns einen Mann, der alle Umstehenden überragte. Um ihn herum konnte ich die Rotschöpfe meine Familie erblickten. Nach Luft japsend kamen wir schließlich an und sogleich erblickte ich Harry, welcher dort zwar mit kaputter Brille und Rußverschmiert, aber ansonsten wohlauf in der Mitte der Gruppe stand.

Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Mum stürzte sich sogleich auf Harry um ihn von dem Ruß zu befreien während Dad seine Brille reparierte. Schließlich bedankte sich Mum überschwänglich bei dem riesigen Mann, welcher Hagrid hieß und in Hogwarts arbeitete wie ich später erfuhr. Harry erzählte uns daraufhin, dass er in der Nokturngasse gelandet sei, wo er einen gewissen Lucius Malfoy mit seinem Sohn getroffen hätte, der irgendwas verkaufen wollte.

Dad schien wahrlich interessiert an dieser Geschichte. Ich hatte meine Eltern schon öfters über die Malfoys reden hören. Sie waren eine sehr reiche Familie mit starkem Einfluss im Ministerium. Auch gehörten sie wohl damals zu den Anhängern von Lord Voldemort, doch waren sie nie verurteilt wurden. Wie Ron in den Ferien berichtet hatte, war auch der Sohn der Malfoys, Draco, ein arroganter Großkotz, welcher durch Hogwarts stolzierte und sich für etwas Besseres hielt.

Auch prahlten die Malfoys damit, reinblütig zu sein. Was vollkommener Schwachsinn war, schließlich bewies schon Hermine Granger, die Freundin von Harry und Ron, welche ich an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal kennen lernte und welche sowohl muggelstämmig, als auch Jahrgangsbeste war, das nicht allein die Herkunft über die Fähigkeiten und das Talent entschieden. Umso entzückter war schließlich auch unser Vater, als er Hermines Eltern kennenlernte. Als Hermines Eltern Muggelgeld in Zauberergold umtauschten geriet er schließlich vollkommen aus dem Häuschen.

Während Hermine bei ihren Eltern blieb, machten wir uns auf den Weg zu unseren Verließen. Unsicher beobachtete ich Harry, als wir unser Verlies erreichten, welches fast leer war. Er schien wirklich peinlich berührt darüber zu sein, dass wir so wenig Geld hatten und den Grund dafür erfuhr ich kurz darauf, als wir sein Verlies erreichten. Zwar bemühte er sich uns anderen den Blick zu versperren, doch konnte er die Berge glitzernder Münzen in seinem Verlies nicht vollends verdecken.

Mein Magen fühlte sich an, als wäre er voller schwerer Steine. Warum sollte Harry, der so viel Geld besaß und obendrein einer der berühmtesten Personen in der magischen Welt war, sich je für ein armes kleines Mädchen wie mich interessieren? Wieder in der Winkelgasse angekommen trennten wir uns. Mum und ich machten uns endlich auf den Weg einen Laden für gebrauchte Umhänge zu suchen und ich war froh, dass Harry dabei nicht zusehen musste.

Lediglich meinen Zauberstab konnten wir nicht gebraucht kaufen, sodass ich schließlich mit stolz geschwellter Brust nach fünfzehn Minuten den Laden von Mr. Olivander mit einem neuen Zauberstab verließ. Er war aus Weidenholz gefertigt, neuneinhalb Zoll lang, geschmeidig und besaß einen Kern aus einer Phönixfeder. Schließlich fehlten nur noch meine Schulbücher und wir machten uns auf den Weg zu Flourish & Blotts, wo wir die anderen Treffen wollten.

Doch dort herrschte bereits mächtiger Andrang. Grund dafür war, dass Gilderoy Lockhart dort an diesem Tag seine Werke signierte. Mum war vollkommen außer sich. Ständig richtete sie ihre Kleidung und begutachtete im Schaufenster ihre Frisur. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen. Ich konnte diesen Gilderoy Lockhart noch nie leiden und konnte auch nicht verstehen, was meine Mum an ihm fand. Erst recht nicht, als ich ihn das erste Mal erblickte, wie er dort stand mit blasierter Miene und einem strahlenden aufgesetzten Lächeln, bei welchem jeder seiner Zähne zu sehen war.

Kurz darauf gesellten sich auch Harry, Ron und Hermine zu uns. Mum fummelte nun ständig an ihrer Frisur rum, als ein Fotograph Ron beiseite stieß um einen besseren Blick auf Lockhart zu haben. Ron beschwerte sich lauthals darüber was Lockharts Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenkte. Als er Harry erkannte überschlag er sich fast um zu uns zu kommen. Ohne den Hauch einer Chance wurde Harry von Lockhart mit nach vorne gezehrt, wo der Fotograph sofort begann wie verrückt Fotos zu schießen. Harry wirkte alles andere als glücklich und ich hatte wirklich Mitleid mit ihm. Schließlich verkündete Lockhart auch noch, dass er im kommenden Jahr als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts anfangen würde. „Na Prost Mahlzeit!", dachte ich und an Harrys Blick konnte ich erkennen, dass er genau den gleichen Gedanken hatte. Schließlich kämpfte sich Harry mit sämtlichen Werken Lockharts beschenkt zu uns zurück.

Erleichtert ließ er sie in meinen Kessel fallen und murmelte ich könne sie gerne habe, er würde sich seine kaufen… Hin und her gerissen überlegte ich, wie ich ihm Danken könnte, als ich zum ersten Mal Draco Malfoy begegnete: „Wetten das hat dir gefallen, Potter? Der berühmte Harry Potter, kann nicht mal in eine Buchhandlung gehen ohne auf die Titelseite der Zeitung zu kommen." Von diesem ersten Moment an hasste ich Draco Malfoy. Als ob Harry das absichtlich getan hätte. Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme schrie ich ihn beinahe an: „Lass ihn in Frieden, er hat das alles gar nicht gewollt." Gleichzeitig wurde mir bewusst, dass es das erste Mal war, dass ich in Harrys Gegenwart gesprochen hatte. Harry blickte mich erstaunt an.

Doch Malfoy hatte sein Gesicht nur zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzogen: „Potter, du hast ja eine Freundin!" Ich versuchte alles um nicht rot zu werden, doch vergeblich. Mein Gesicht glühte förmlich und ich wusste, dass es nun vermutlich noch roter war, als meine Haare. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich gerade noch erkennen, wie sich auf Harrys Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln spielte, als wir von Ron und Hermine unterbrochen wurden.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das nun kommende am besten beschreiben kann. Aber die folgenden Geschehnisse hatten schwerwiegende Folgen, nicht nur für das kommende Schuljahr, sondern sogar für die gesamten nächsten Jahre.

Zunächst einmal wandte sich Draco Malfoy an Ron, welcher nicht lange fackelte und sich am liebsten auf ihn gestürzt hätte. Nur mit Mühe konnten Harry und Hermine ihn aufhalten. Wenn ich damals bereits den Flederwicht-Fluch beherrscht hätte, ich hätte keine Sekunde gezögert und ihn Malfoy auf den Hals gehetzt. Doch nun kamen Dad, die Zwillinge und zu allem Unheil auch noch Malfoy Senior hinzu.

Mein Dad und Mr. Malfoy blickten sich an und in ihren Blicken lag der blanke Hass. Malfoy begutachtete die gebrauchten Sachen, welche Mum und ich für mich gekauft hatten. Er nahm mein altes Verwandlungsbuch und blätterte mitleidig die Seiten um. Ich kann mich an die genauen Worte von Malfoy nicht erinnern, doch hatte seine nächste Äußerung zum Gegenstand, dass wir nur wenig Geld hatten und Dad seinen Kindern nicht mehr bieten konnte.

Mein Dad versuchte wirklich sich zu beherrschen, aber kurz darauf rangen er und Malfoy auch schon miteinander. Mein Kessel flog durch die Luft und Bücher flogen durch den gesamten Laden. Die Zwillinge feurten Dad an und ich konnte ihnen nur beipflichten. Mum kreischte hysterisch und der Ladenbesitzer geriet in Panik aus Sorge um seine Bücher. Erst Hagrid konnte die beiden voneinander trennen.

Malfoy warf mir mein altes Verwandlungsbuch zu und zornig verließen er und sein Sohn den Laden. Den gesamten Weg zurück meckerte Mum über Dads Verhalten doch ich war in jenem Moment einfach nur stolz auf meinen Vater und auch auf mich selbst, da ich es endlich geschafft hatte vor Harry zu reden. Doch hätte ich vorhergesehen, was für Auswirkungen diese Begegnung auf mein erstes Schuljahr und haben würde, wahrscheinlich wären mir sämtliche Glücksgefühle vergangen. Das Unheil begann bereits am nächsten Morgen.


	9. Das Tagebuch des TV Riddle

Sobald wir wieder im Fuchsbau waren, rannte ich nach oben in mein Zimmer um mir meine Schulbücher anzuschauen. Auch wollte ich in den nächsten Stunden meiner Mum aus dem Weg gehen, da jene ziemlich geladen war, aufgrund der Schlägerei, in welche sich Dad hatte verstricken lassen. Es war mir etwas peinlich, dass auch Harrys Anwesenheit sie nicht davor abhielt, Dad Vorhaltungen zu machen.

Meine Gedanken schweiften ab zu Harry. Ich hatte den Mut aufgebracht, mich schützend vor ihn zu stellen, als Malfoy ihn blöd angemacht hatte. Ich muss zugeben, ich war stolz auf mich. In Hochstimmung machte ich mich daran, meine Einkäufe auszupacken. Als erstes meinen Zauberstab, welchen ich mit glänzenden Augen betrachtete…

Sollte ich ihn einmal ausprobieren? Aber es war minderjährigen Zauberern verboten, außerhalb von Hogwarts zu zaubern. Andererseits bezweifelte ich, dass sich Fred und George an dieses Verbot hielten und niemand hatte bisher etwas von ihren illegalen Aktivitäten mitbekommen.

Behutsam legte ich meinen Zauberstab auf meinen Nachttisch. Nun wandte ich mich meinen Umhängen zu. Zwar mussten wir auch jene gebraucht kaufen, doch sahen sie noch einigermaßen okay aus. Zumindest im Vergleich zu meinen Schulbüchern.

Die meisten davon sahen schon ziemlich ramponiert aus, da wir auch sie gebraucht gekauft hatten. Eigentlich alle, bis auf jene, die Harry mir geschenkt hatte. Mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als ich sie betrachtete. Er hatte sie mir geschenkt. Konnte ich mir darauf etwas einbilden? Er hätte sie ja schließlich auch seinem besten Freund Ron schenken können.

Nachdenklich betrachtete ich die glänzenden Einbände der gesamten Lockhart-Reihe. Jener blickte einen von jedem Buchdeckel mit wehendem Goldhaar und strahlendem Lachen entgegen. Ich hatte noch nie verstanden, warum nahezu alle Frauen so von ihm angetan waren. Für mich war er nur ein schleimiger Windbeutel, der jede Gelegenheit dazu nutzte, im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Wenn ich nur daran dachte, wie gequält Harry ausgesehen hatte, als Lockhart ihn vor die Menge gezerrt hatte…

Mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf die grinsenden Lockharts vor mir, wandte ich mich meinen anderen Büchern zu. Von meinem Schreibtisch holte ich mir eine Rolle magisches Klebeband und machte mich daran, sie so gut es ging zu reparieren. Als ich mein Verwandlungsbuch in der Hand hielt kam ich erneut in Versuchung meinen Zauberstab auszuprobieren.

Neugierig schlug ich es auf um nach einem passenden Zauber zu suchen, als ich verdutzt inne hielt. In diesem Buch lag ein weiteres, deutlich kleineres Buch.

Vorsichtig hob ich es nach oben. Der Einband wirkte ziemlich alt, aber ansonsten konnte man kaum Gebrauchsspuren entdecken. Mit der Hand strich ich über den Einband und ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich mich. Ich öffnete das Buch und blätterte die Seiten durch. Sie waren leer. Das heißt nicht ganz. Auf der ersten Seite erblickte ich den Namen „T.V. Riddle" in verkleckster Tintenschrift.

Jetzt bemerkte ich auch, dass auf jeder Seite ein Datum stand. Ich hielt einen Taschenkalender in den Händen. Doch sein Vorbesitzer schien ihn nie benutzt zu haben. Auf der Rückseite entdeckte ich noch den Namen eines Zeitungshändlers aus der Vauxhall Road in London. Warum sollte ein Zauberer einen Taschenkalender in einem Muggelgeschäft kaufen? Ich klappte das Buch wieder zu als ich auf dem Einband eine Jahreszahl erblickte. Der Kalender war schon fünfzig Jahre alt…

Vielleicht könnte ich ihn als Tagebuch benutzen und mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts darin festhalten? Ich wollte gerade aufstehen und nach einer Feder suchen, als meine Mum mich nach unten rief. Ich sollte ihr bei der Zubereitung des Abendessens helfen. Hastig verstaute ich alle meine Bücher in meinem Koffer und rannte dann nach unten.

Erfreut bemerkte ich in den nächsten Tagen, dass Harry sich bei uns ziemlich wohlfühlte. Immer wenn ich ihm begegnete, lächelte er mich an und mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Es gelang mir zunehmend, mich in seiner Gegenwart einigermaßen normal zu benehmen, auch wenn ich es noch nicht fertig brachte, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen.

Am letzten Abend vor unserer Abreise wollte meine Mum eine kleine Feier veranstalten. Da ich Harry in den vergangenen Tagen sehr genau beobachtet hatte wusste ich, was seine Lieblingsspeisen waren. Unauffällig unterbreitete ich also meiner Mum, was sie denn so zum Abendessen zaubern könnte und half ihr bei der Zubereitung. Den Nachtisch, Siruppudding, bereitete ich ganz alleine zu und stellte hocherfreut fest, dass Harry sich davon sogar zweimal nachnahm.

Fred und George rundeten den Abend mit einer Vorführung ihres Feuerwerkes ab und nach einer Tasse heißen Kakaos scheuchte uns meine Mum in die Betten. In meinem Zimmer überprüfte ich noch einmal, ob ich alle Sachen in meinen Koffer gepackt hatte, als mein Blick auf dem Taschenkalender hängen blieb. Ich nahm ihn heraus und öffnete ihn auf der Seite des 31. Augustes. Aufgeregt tauchte ich eine Feder in ein Tintenfass und begann zu schreiben.

„_Morgen ist es endlich so weit. Ich werde nach Hogwarts fahren. Meine Aufregung kann ich gar nicht richtig in Worte fassen, doch ich freue mich riesig auf Hogwarts. Meine Brüder haben mir schon so viel davon berichtet. Auch wird der Junge, in welchen ich verliebt bin, mit mir nach Hogwarts reisen. Er ist ein Jahr älter als ich und der beste Freund meines Bruders. Seit ein paar Tagen ist er hier bei uns zu Besuch. _

_Am Anfang hatte ich panische Angst, dass er mich nicht mögen würde und habe mich ziemlich tollpatschig ihm gegenüber benommen, doch mittlerweile habe ich mich an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt. Zwar habe ich noch nicht den Mut aufgebracht ein richtiges Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, doch hoffe ich, dass mir dies auf Hogwarts gelingen wird. Damit wäre ich wieder bei Hogwarts. Ich bin so aufgeregt, dass ich womöglich heute Nacht kein Auge zu bekomme. Doch ich muss jetzt versuchen zu schlafen, sonst bekomme ich von der Begrüßungsfeier auf Hogwarts morgen nichts mit."_

Ich klappte das Buch wieder zu und hastig legte ich Buch, Tinte und Feder auf meinen Schreibtisch. Dann kletterte ich in mein Bett und starrte an die Decke. Morgen würde es losgehen. Ich stellte mir schon vor, wie ich mit Harry und meinen Brüdern lachend im Gryffindor-Turm auf einem gemütlichen Sofa saß, vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer. Als mir ein bedrohlicher Gedanke kam. Hoffentlich komme ich auch nach Gryffindor…

Mein Herz schlug plötzlich schneller. Daran hatte ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht. Zwar war meine gesamte Familie bisher in Gryffindor, aber was, wenn ich auf eines der anderen Häuser verteilt würde? Wie könnte ich dann Harry auf mich aufmerksam machen oder Zeit mit ihm verbringen? Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief ein um mich zu beruhigen. Ich musste unbedingt nach Gryffindor kommen, koste es was es wolle.

Mit entschlossenem Blick starrte ich an die Decke. Meine Brüder hatten mir zwar bisher noch nicht verraten, wie die Schüler auf die Häuser aufgeteilt wurden, aber ich würde alles daran setzen, in dasselbe Haus wie Harry zu kommen. Und mit seinem Lächeln und seinen strahlend grünen Augen vor meinem inneren Auge schlief ich schließlich ein.


	10. Aufbruch nach Hogwarts

Am nächsten Morgen brach das Chaos über uns herein. Wahrscheinlich hätte mir dies eine Warnung für mein erstes Schuljahr sein müssen, aber in einer Großfamilie bleibt Chaos nun einmal nicht aus.

Mum hatte schlecht geschlafen und rannte dementsprechend mies gelaunt durch das Haus um noch restliche Kleidungsstücke zusammenzusuchen und auch alle anderen rannten wie aufgeschreckte Hühner quer durchs Haus, Treppe hoch, Treppe runter. Kurz gesagt, es herrschte absolutes Chaos.

Es war mir Harry gegenüber ziemlich peinlich, dass er meine chaotische Familie so erleben musste, aber er schien selbst kaum etwas wahrzunehmen und tappste im Halbschlaf durch das Haus.

So bekam er wenigstens nicht mit, dass ich im Nachthemd in der Küche saß um mir eine Scheibe Toast mit Marmelade zu schmieren. Aber ich saß keine Minute, als Mum mich hochscheuchte da Dad meinen Koffer rausbringen sollte. Also rannte ich durch das Gewusel im Treppenhaus und lief schnurstracks mit jemandem zusammen, als ich die Treppe hinauf hastete. Mit dem Kopf prallte ich gegen dessen Brust und die Wucht schleuderte mich förmlich rückwärts die Treppe hinab. Wild mit den Armen rudernd versuchte ich mich irgendwo festzuhalten als mich ein paar kräftige Hände an meinem Nachthemd packten und festhielten. Vor Erleichterung fiel ich meinem Retter um den Hals, als ich seine schwarzen zerstrubbelten Haare in meinem Gesicht merkte.

Als hätte mich der Schlag getroffen ließ ich ihn los. Mein Kopf musste knallrot sein.

Unsicher murmelte ich ein Dankeschön und rannte in mein Zimmer. Hastig zog ich mich um. Ich war gerade fertig, als schließlich Dad kam um meinen Koffer zu holen. Er war auch sogleich wieder verschwunden und ein paar Minuten später hörte ich ihn wutentbrannt auf dem Hof fluchen. Ich blickte aus dem Fenster und sah noch, wie ein verwirrtes Huhn vor ihm floh als er versuchte, meinen Koffer auszubalancieren und nicht zu fallen.

Wir wollten mit Dads Auto nach London fahren. Eben jenes Auto, mit welchem Fred, George und Ron Harry zu uns gebracht hatten. Ich kannte mich mit Muggelautos nicht aus, aber ich hatte schon den Eindruck, dass Dad den Innenraum des Fahrzeuges magisch vergrößert haben musste, da er von außen sehr viel kleiner wirkte, als er dann von innen war. Natürlich durfte Mum davon nichts wissen.

Schließlich hatten wir alle Koffer und Haustiere im Auto verstaut und im inneren Platz genommen. In der Hoffnung geeint, dass das Chaos jetzt überstanden war, herrschte im Wagen ein angenehmes Schweigen. Doch kaum waren wir aus dem Hof gefahren schrie George plötzlich auf. Er hätte etwas Wichtiges vergessen. Dad bremste scharf und George spurtete zurück. Fünf Minuten später kam er mit einer Kiste seines Feuerwerkes zurück, was Mums Laune nicht gerade zum Positiven bekehrte.

Als George wieder im Wagen saß unternahm Dad einen zweiten Versuch zu starten. Wir hatten gerade das Dorf verlassen, als Fred aufschrie er hätte seinen Besen vergessen. Dad wendete und fuhr zurück. Kaum war Fred samt Besen wieder im Wagen startete Dad einen dritten Versuch.

Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich davon kaum etwas mitbekam. Ich hatte Harry umarmt. Ob er mich überhaupt mitbekommen hatte? Er war ja heute Morgen so zerstreut. Ich würde es auf jeden Fall am Abend in meinem neuen Tagebuch vermerken. Ich blickte aus dem Fenster und konnte bereits die Autobahn sehen, als ich schließlich laut aufschrie. Ich hatte doch glatt mein Tagebuch vergessen!

Als ich ins Auto zurückkehrte, pochte auf der Stirn von meinem Dad bedrohlich eine Ader und Mum hatte ihren Mund zusammengepresst. Kurz gesagt von einer entspannten Atmosphäre war im Auto nicht zu sprechen. Als Dad dann noch den Versuch unternahm Mum zu überzeugen, dass wir mit dem Wagen ja nach London fliegen könnten, platzte ihr vollkommen der Kragen. Keiner im Auto wagte es auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, bis wir in London waren.

Dad versuchte alles aus dem Auto herauszuholen und dreiviertel elf hatten wir endlich den Bahnhof King´s Cross erreicht. Nachdem Dad Gepäckkarren geholt und wir die Koffer darauf verstaut hatten ging es im Dauerlauf zum Bahnsteig. Ich spürte bereits Seitenstechen. Es war nun schon fünf vor elf.

Percy rannte auf die Wand zwischen Gleis Neun und Zehn zu und war kurz darauf verschwunden. Danach kamen Dad, Fred und George, gefolgt von Mum und mir. Harry und Ron sollten als Letzte gehen.

Ich muss zugeben, dass die Aufregung endlich nach Hogwarts zu fahren in diesem Moment alles Andere aus meinem Kopf verdrängte. Zwar bemerkte ich den Hauselfen, welcher sich am Durchgang zur Muggelwelt herumdrückte, da ich alles von meiner Umgebung in mir aufsaugen wollte, doch ich dachte mir nichts dabei.

Ein lautes Pfeifen ertönte und Mum hetzte mit mir den Bahnsteig entlang zum Ende des Zuges, wo bereits Dad und die Zwillinge die Koffer einluden. Mit einer Umarmung verabschiedete ich mich von Mum und Dad und sprang hinter den Zwillingen in den anfahrenden Zug.

Ich war vollkommen außer Atem und musste erst einmal verschnaufen. Der Zug fuhr um eine Kurve und der Bahnhof verschwand aus meinem Blickfeld. „Habt ihr Ron und Harry gesehen?", wandte ich mich an die Zwillinge. Aber sie schüttelten nur mit dem Kopf und entschuldigten sich, da sie sich mit ihren Freunden treffen wollten.

Allein bahnte ich mir also einen Weg durch den engen Gang des Zuges. Im letzten Waggon fand ich dann ein Abteil in welchem ich ein bekanntes Gesicht entdeckte. Es war Hermine, doch von Harry und Ron war nichts zu sehen.  
Als Hermine mich erblickte sprang sie panisch von ihrem Sitz auf. „Wo sind Ron und Harry?" „Ich dachte sie wären hier bei dir?", war meine Antwort. „Wir waren ziemlich spät dran und die beiden sind als letzte durch die Absperrung.", fügte ich noch hinzu.

„Vielleicht sind sie weiter vorne im Zug eingestiegen und müssen sich jetzt erst einen Weg durch die Gänge bahnen?", warf ein rundlicher Junge ein, welcher Hermine gegenüber saß. „Das ist Neville Longbottom. Neville, das ist Ginny, Rons jüngere Schwester.", stellte uns Hermine einander vor.

„Vielleicht haben sie aber auch einen Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler gefunden, zumindest hätte ich den Zug ohne mich davon fahren lassen, wenn ich so einen entdeckt hätte…" Ich starrte in die Ecke des Abteils, aus welchem die verträumte Stimme gekommen war. Dort saß ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren und blickte uns aus großen verträumten Augen an. Eine unglaubliche Spleenigkeit umgab dieses Mädchen. In ihren Ohrläppchen baumelten Ohrringe die verdächtig nach Radieschen aussahen. „Hi Ginny, ich bin Luna."

Ich weiß bis heute nicht warum, aber ich mochte Luna auf Anhieb. Wie sich herausstellte war sie in meinem Jahrgang und dies war auch ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich setzte mich neben sie und starrte gespannt aus dem Abteilfenster. Gleich würden Harry und Ron in mein Blickfeld kommen, zwar erschöpft und gehetzt, doch mit einem Lachen auf den Lippen.

Leider sollte ich mich damit täuschen. Auch Hermine rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Sitz herum, je weiter wir nach Norden kamen. „Und wenn sie den Zug verpasst haben? Was passiert dann mit ihnen?" „Sie werden bestimmt eine Eule nach Hogwarts geschickt haben und Dumbledore wird das dann schon regeln.", versuchte ich uns Mut einzureden.

„Warum denn eine Eule schicken? Dumbledore wird schon wissen, dass sie den Zug verpasst haben. Er ist nämlich ein heimlicher Telepath, wisst ihr?" Ich tauschte mit Hermine einen ungläubigen Blick. Um uns abzulenken lenkte ich das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung. „Du Luna sag mal, was ist eigentlich ein Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler?" Und mit großen Augen begann sie uns von diesem Fabelwesen zu berichten.

Inzwischen waren überall im Zug Lampen angegangen, denn draußen war es bereits dunkel. Die Abteiltür glitt auf und Fred und George kamen in unser Abteil. „Harry und Ron sind nicht bei euch?", verdutzt blickten sie uns an. „Nein, wir glauben sie haben den Zug verpasst." Nun starrten sie uns mit offenen Mündern an. „Dann stimmt es also wirklich?" „Was stimmt?", verwirrt blickte ich meine Brüder an.

„Im Zug geht das Gerücht rum, dass ein fliegendes Auto dem Zug folgt." „WAS?", entsetzt sprang ich auf und stürmte ans Fenster. Tatsächlich. Hätte ich nicht gewusst, was ich dort sah, ich hätte es für so ein Flugzeug der Muggel gehalten. Aber dort schräg über uns konnte ich in einer Wolkenlücke ein Paar Scheinwerfer erkennen. „Bei Merlin, was denken sich die Zwei dabei?" „Voll krass!", war der Kommentar meiner Brüder, welche sich ebenfalls ihre Nasen an der Scheibe plattdrückten.

„Könnte mich vielleicht mal jemand aufklären?" Hermine starrte uns aufgebracht an. Also erklärten wir ihr die Sache mit Dads verzaubertem Wagen. „Sie werden von der Schule verwiesen. Ganz klar!" Ihr Blick war plötzlich seltsam entrückt. Sie wirkte fast panisch. „Hermine, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man Harry von der Schule wirft. Und damit dürfte auch Ron keine Gefahr laufen von der Schule zu fliegen."

„Aber wenn sie nun entdeckt werden? Das ganze verstößt gegen so ziemlich jedes magische Gesetz. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Ärger, welchen sich dein Dad einhandeln wird!"

Nun begann auch ich mir Sorgen zu machen. „Keine Sorge, Mädels. Wir sind mit dem Wagen schon mehrfach geflogen und nie ist irgendwas schief gegangen." „Abgesehen davon, dass Mum euch nach eurem letzten Ausflug erwischt hat." „Vergessen wir mal nicht, wer uns zu diesem Ausflug angestiftet hat.", raunte George mir zu und ich wurde rot.

„Also, wir sehen uns dann später im Gemeinschaftsraum mit den beiden Ausreißern." Sie winkten uns zum Abschied und schon waren sie schon wieder auf dem Gang verschwunden.  
„Wir sollten uns vielleicht jetzt unsere Umhänge überziehen. Wir müssten gleich da sein." Hermine blickte mich aus sorgenvollen Augen an und auch ich hatte plötzlich ein mulmiges Gefühl. Kaum hatten wir die Umhänge übergezogen, als der Zug auch schon zum Stehen kam.

Gleich war es soweit. Ich würde zum ersten Mal Hogwarts sehen! In Gedanken bei Harry und Ron stieg ich schließlich aus dem Zug und hoffte, die beiden würden wohlbehalten in Hogwarts ankommen. Eine riesige Gestalt ragte plötzlich über allen Schülern auf und hielt eine schwankende Laterne in den Händen. „Erstklässler hier herüber." Ich tauschte einen Blick mit Hermine, welche mir aufmunternd zunickte und folgte dann Luna zu der riesigen Gestalt.


	11. Meine Auswahlzeremonie

„Mein Name ist Rubeus Hagrid, ich bin der Wildhüter über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Ich werde euch nun zum Schloss bringen. Folgt mir bitte in einer Reihe." Ehrfürchtig blickten wir alle zu Hagrid auf, welcher doppelt so groß wie ein normaler Mann war. Zwar wusste ich durch die Erzählungen meiner Brüder und von Harry, dass Hagrid ein liebenswerter Zeitgenosse war, Harry war sogar eng mit ihm befreundet, doch wirkte er schon auf den ersten Blick etwas bedrohlich.

Ich reihte mich hinter ihm neben Luna ein und im Gänsemarsch marschierten wir über rutschige Wiesen einen Hügel hinauf. „Gleich seht ihr zum ersten Mal Hogwarts.", drang Hagrids Stimme von vorne zu uns und als wir die Kuppe des Hügels erreicht hatten sahen wir es.  
Bedrohlich ragten die Mauern und Türme von Hogwarts in der Ferne auf. Die Fenster hell erleuchtet spiegelten sich die Umrisse des Schlosses in einem tief schwarzen See zu seinen Füßen.

Die Prozedur der Erstklässler setzte sich wieder in Bewegung den Hügel hinab in Richtung des Seeufers. Wir stolperten und rutschten auf dem feuchten Gras mehr, als dass wir liefen, aber schließlich hatten wir das Ufer erreicht, wo eine kleine Armada aus Booten auf uns wartete. An der Spitze eines jeden Bootes leuchtete eine kleine Laterne und schuf somit eine ziemlich beängstigende Atmosphäre.  
Ich spürte förmlich, wie die umstehenden Erstklässler den Atem anhielten. „Nun alle Mann rein in die Boote, maximal vier Schüler pro Boot.", verkündete Hagrid, während er selbst ein Boot für sich alleine in Anspruch nahm.

Luna und ich teilten uns ein Boot mit einem sehr kleinen Jungen mit mausgrauem Haar, welcher ziemlich aufgeregt schien. „Hi, mein Name ist Colin Creevey." Wir stellten uns ebenfalls vor und sofort begann Colin uns seine gesamte bisherige Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen. Er stammte von Muggeln ab und war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen, seitdem er den Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hatte. Am Anfang glaubte er noch man würde ihn veralbern, aber dann kam jemand vom Ministerium und überzeugte ihn schließlich. „Dad hat mir seine alte Kamera mitgegeben, damit ich auch ja alles festhalten kann." Er strahlte bis über beide Ohren.

„Ich hoffe ich komme nach Gryffindor." „Das hoffen viele.", war meine Antwort und ich spürte schon wieder Zweifel aufkommen. Meine gesamte Familie war bisher in Gryffindor, warum sollte ich also nicht auch dorthin kommen? „Also mir ist es eigentlich ziemlich schnuppe, in welches Haus ich komme, solange es nicht Slytherin ist.", murmelte Luna verträumt, während sie zum Schloss Hogwarts starrte. „Aber wisst ihr denn nicht, wer auch in Gryffindor ist?", Colins Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Aufregung. „Harry Potter!", stammelte er ehrfurchtsvoll hervor.

Ich spürte wie mein Kopf rot wurde und war froh, dass man es durch die Dunkelheit nicht sah. „Ich will ihn unbedingt kennenlernen und ein Foto von ihm machen. Meint ihr er wird mir das Foto unterschreiben, wenn ich es entwickelt habe?" Ich blickte in seine vor Freude strahlenden Augen. Ich bezweifelte stark, dass Harry Colin erlauben würde ein Foto von ihm zu schießen, geschweige denn, dieses auch noch zu unterzeichnen. Aber ich wollte Colins Freude nicht mindern, also zuckte ich nur kurz mit den Schultern.

Unsere Boote steuerten nun auf eine Grotte zu, welche halb von rankenden Pflanzen verborgen war. „Kopf runter!", dröhnte Hagrids Stimme zu uns und wir gehorchten, als wir in die Grotte schwammen. Dort stießen unsere Boote sanft gegen einen flachen Felssteg und wir folgten Hagrid eine glitschige Steintreppe hinauf. Oben angekommen landeten wir erneut auf einer feuchten Wiese, doch nun standen wir direkt vor dem Schloss, welches majestätisch vor uns in den Himmel ragte. Ich blickte über die Schlossgründe und in der Ferne erkannte ich eine dunkle Holzhütte. Dies musste der Ort sein, wo Hagrid wohnte. Gleich dahinter schloss sich ein dunkler, bedrohlich wirkender Wald an. Ich konnte nur die Baumwipfel erkennen, welche anmutig sacht im Wind hin und her wankten. Etwas entfernt von der Waldgrenze erkannte ich einen weiteren einzelnen Baum. Er war sehr groß und hatte eine ausladende Krone. Bildete ich es mir nur ein, oder schlugen die Äste des Baumes wild um sich? Doch eine eisige Stimme lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Ah Hagrid, wie ich sehe bringen Sie die Erstklässler?" Vor uns stand ein Mann mit einer langen Hakennase und ziemlich fettigen schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren. Er war in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllt. „Prof. Snape? Was machen Sie denn um diese Uhrzeit auf den Schlossgründen? Ich dachte, sie würden der Auswahlzeremonie beiwohnen?" Hagrid blickte ihn verdattert an. „Das hatte ich auch vor, Hagrid. Doch wie es scheint, vermissen wir noch zwei Schüler, welche nicht mit dem Zug gekommen sind."

„Verdammich… und wie sollen sie dann nach Hogwarts kommen?" Snapes Mund verformte sich zu einem bedrohlichen Grinsen. „Ich fürchte, wir haben seit sehr langer Zeit mal wieder das Vergnügen zwei Schüler von der Schule zu verweisen."

Mein Herz schien vor Schreck stehen zu bleiben. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! „Eigentlich sollten Sie diese beiden Unruhestifter einsammeln. Aber bringen Sie lieber die Erstklässler ins Schloss. Ich werde mich darum kümmern." Und mit wehendem Umhang eilte er auf die Schlossgründe. „Sieht aus wie eine alte Fledermaus, oder?", hörte ich Lunas Stimme in meinem Ohr. Doch ich hörte nur halbherzig zu. Sie können sie doch nicht einfach von der Schule werfen!

„Folgt mir.", hörte ich Hagrids Stimme und der Tross setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Mit einem letzten besorgten Blick in die Richtung, in welche Snape verschwunden war, folgte ich den anderen Erstklässlern.  
Das große Eichenportal des Schlosses stand offen und dort wartete bereits eine ältere, sehr streng aussehende Hexe auf uns. „Hagrid, ich dachte sie würden nach den beiden Schülern suchen?", sie blickte ihn ernst an. „Das wollte Prof. Snape übernehmen, Ma´am." Ihre Lippen verengten sich zu einem schmalen Schlitz, als ob sie nicht sehr erfreut darüber wäre.

„Nun denn, vielen Dank Hagrid." Und sie wandte sich an uns. „Erstklässler, willkommen auf Schloss Hogwarts. Mein Name ist Prof. McGonagall. In Kürze werden Sie erfahren, in welchem Haus Sie hier auf Hogwarts leben werden. Es gibt derer Vier: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin." Sie blickte uns ernst an und ich bekam sofort das Gefühl, als hätte ich vergessen, meine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. „Ihr Haus ist gleichsam Ihre Familie hier in Hogwarts. Sie schlafen im Schlafsaal Ihres Hauses und verbringen Ihre Freizeit in dessen Gemeinschaftsraum. Mit hervorragenden Leistungen können Sie Punkte für Ihr Haus erlangen, wenn Sie Regeln missachten, werden Ihrem Haus Punkte abgezogen. Das Haus mit den meisten Punkten wird am Ende des Schuljahres den Hauspokal gewinnen."

Alle Erstklässler hingen wie gebannt an ihren Lippen. „Wenn wir gleich in die große Halle schreiten," sie deutete auf eine große geschlossene Tür am Ende der Eingangshalle, „werde ich Ihnen nacheinander den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen. Er wird uns verkünden, welchem Haus Sie zugeteilt werden." Erneut blickte sie uns streng an. „Wir sind nun bereit für Sie. Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Die Tür der großen Halle öffnete sich und im Gänsemarsch folgten wir der Professorin. Links und rechts vom Mittelgang, durch welchen wir schritten, standen je zwei lange Tafeln, voll besetzt mit Schülern, welche uns, als wir die Halle betraten alle anstarrten. Am Ende der Halle, auf einem Podest stand ein Tisch quer, an welchem die Lehrer saßen. In der Mitte mit einem warmen einladenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht saß Prof. Dumbledore.

Ich hatte ihn bisher nur auf Schokofroschkarten gesehen und war nun umso mehr beeindruckt ihn leibhaftig zu erblicken. Er schien eine ungeheure Macht auszustrahlen. Luna stieß mir plötzlich den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Schau mal.", flüsterte sie und deutete mit dem Finger nach oben. Ich blickte hinauf an die Decke der Halle und blickte in einen sternenbesetzten Nachthimmel. „Krass!", hörte ich jemanden hinter mir Flüstern. Ich blickte die Tische entlang, über welchen Kerzen schwebten und die Halle in ein warmes Licht tauchten. Als ich die Zwillinge an einem von ihnen erblickte, welche mir ausgelassen zuwinkten musste ich ein Grinsen unterdrücken und winkte zurück.

Prof. McGonagall hatte sich nun mit dem Rücken zum Lehrertisch aufgestellt und wir reihten uns vor ihr auf. Ein sehr kleiner Zauberer ließ nun einen Stuhl herein schweben, auf welchem ein sehr alter, schon ziemlich mitgenommener Hut lag. Er platzierte den Stuhl vor Prof. McGonagall, welche nun aufmerksam den Hut betrachtete. Auch ich blickte nun hinab auf den Hut, als ich erschrocken feststellte, dass sich an seiner Krempe ein Mund gebildet hatte. Die ganze Halle schien den Atem anzuhalten als der Hut mit klarer Stimme anfing zu singen:

„An dieser Stelle jeder erwartet ein Lied,  
doch ich spiele in diesem Jahr einen Dieb.  
Ihr könnt mich jetzt schimpfen einen bösen Wicht,  
doch werde ich euch vortragen Zeilen aus einem Gedicht:

In dunklen Zeiten,  
Grau und schwer,  
Die Menschen oft meinen,  
Nichts gehet mehr.

Seit ewigen Zeiten schon,  
Sie die Köpfe der Menschheit bewohn',  
Hass, Größenwahn und Unmenschlichkeit  
Machen sich in unserer Gesellschaft, ja auch hier in Hogwarts breit.

Doch gibt es noch Hoffnung,  
Kann man entrinnen?  
Ich kann mich da an die Worte  
Eines großen Mannes entsinnen.

Es gibt eine Kraft,  
Die fähig zu einen,  
Die Guten, die Bösen,  
Die Großen, die Kleinen.

Die Welt, gemalt nur in  
Schwarz und Weiß,  
Spiegelt es wieder,  
Still und leis'.

Sie bringt die Farbe  
In jedes Leben,  
Ohne sie nur Dunkelheit  
Uns würde umgeben.

Sie eint uns heut  
Unter diesem Dach,  
Man kann sie finden,  
Bei Tag und bei Nacht.

Ohne die Liebe,  
Zart und fein,  
Unsre Gesellschaft,  
Längst ginge ein.

Wenn du Liebe gibst,  
Aufrichtige und wahre,  
Dann sei dir gewiss,  
Auch du wirst dies rare,  
dies schöne und warme,  
Gefühl erfahren.

Drum verzichtet auf Feindseligkeiten und Zwist,  
Gebt euch nicht hin für Hass und eine List.  
Knüpft Bande der Freundschaft zwischen den Häusern,  
Nur so wir können begegnen dem Bösen.

Liebe und Freundschaft sind die Dinge, die uns stärken,  
uns Mut geben und helfen doch solltet ihr euch eines merken,  
Egal in welchem Haus ihr lebt,  
Jeder ist des gleichen Wert´.  
Egal ob im Hause des tapferen und mutigen Gryffindor,  
Oder bei der gelehrsamen und weisen Ravenclaw,  
Auch in Hufflepuff, wo man gerecht ist und treu  
Gar in Slytherin, wo List und Tücke nicht sind neu.

Drum knüpft unzählige Bande von Freundschaft und Liebe  
Mit allen Häusern, Geschöpfen und Rassen.  
Nur so, wir können das Böse beim Schopfe fassen."

Beifall brandete auf und Prof. McGonagall entrollte eine Pergamentrolle um uns der Reihe nach aufzurufen. Ich stand dort und beobachtete, wie den Schülern nach und nach der Hut aufgesetzt wurde. Bei manchen verkündete er das Haus sofort, bei anderen wiederum brauchte er ziemlich lange. Colin Creevey wurde schließlich sein Wunsch erfüllt und er kam nach Gryffindor. Der Tisch an welchem meine Brüder saßen, brach in Beifall aus. Luna hingegen wurde eine Ravenclaw und der Tisch zu meiner linken applaudierte. Die Reihe um mich lichtete sich und als eine der letzten wurde schließlich ich aufgerufen.

„Ginerva Weasley." Aufgeregt trat ich nach vorne und setzte mich auf den Stuhl. Prof. McGonagall ließ den Hut auf meinen Kopf rutschen. Er war viel zu groß für meinen Kopf und rutschte mir gleich über meine Augen. Plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme in meinem Ohr wispern: „Schon wieder eine Weasley?! Nun, da brauch ich nicht lange zu überlegen! GRYFFINDOR", verkündete er schließlich laut und die Professorin zog den Hut von meinem Kopf. Hastig lief ich zu dem Tisch, an welchem meine Brüder saßen, welche am lautesten applaudierten und setzte mich neben Colin.

Als schließlich alle Erstklässler auf die Häuser verteilt waren erhob sich Prof. Dumbledore und die Halle verstummte. „Willkommen und willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie sehr es mich freut, euch hier wohlbehalten und wissbegierig zu sehen. Für die Erstklässler und einige der älteren Schüler," er zwinkerte kurz in Richtung von Fred und George, „sei gesagt, dass der Wald auf den Schlossgründen für jeglichen Schüler verboten ist. Auch hat mich unser Hausmeister, Mr. Filch gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, dass gewisse Scherzartikel und das Duellieren auf den Fluren verboten ist. Die erschöpfende Liste sämtlicher verbotenen Gegenstände und Aktivitäten kann im Büro von Mr. Flich eingesehen werden. Doch jetzt lasst euch das Festmahl schmecken."

Die Schüsseln und Platten auf den Tischen waren plötzlich brechend voll mit Speisen. Und die Schüler begangen sogleich sich hastig aufzutun. Ich blickte hoch zum Lehrertisch, wo Prof. McGonagall sich zu Prof. Dumbledore gebeugt hatte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Er nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie die Halle durch eine kleine Nebentür an der Seite des Lehrertisches.

Ich blickte am Tisch entlang und suchte nach Harry und Ron, fand aber nur das besorgte Gesicht von Hermine, welche mich anblickte und mir kopfschüttelnd zu verstehen gab, dass die beiden nicht hier waren. Folglich konnte ich mir denken, wo die beiden Professoren hingeeilt waren. Doch nun hatte Percy mich entdeckt und setzte sich mir gegenüber. „Ginny, ich bin stolz, dass du auch nach Gryffindor gekommen bist. Jetzt musst du dich aber stärken. Hast du schon von der Steak-und-Nieren-Pastete probiert? Einfach köstlich!" Und er lud mir den Teller voll.


	12. Der Gemeinschaftsraum

Ich wurde Percy den ganzen restlichen Abend nicht los. Fred und George warfen mir bereits mitleidige Blicke rüber. Als die Desserts auf den langen Tafeln erschienen, kamen auch die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall wieder in die Große Halle. Die Gesichter der Professoren waren unergründlich, doch McGonagall schien nun sogar noch strenger drein zu schauen.

Kurz nach ihnen betrat ein weiterer Lehrer den Raum. Er hatte eine große Hakennase und mittellanges schwarzes fettiges Haar. In seinem Gesicht konnte man den blanken Hass erkennen. Ohne jemanden eines Blickes zu würdigen schritt er zügig in Richtung des Lehrertisches und ließ sich auf dem einzig verbleibenden Platz nieder, wo er sogleich begann wortlos seinen Teller zu lehren.

„Wer ist der Lehrer, der eben rein kam?", fragte ich Percy und unterbrach ihn somit in einem langweiligen Monolog über die Schulregeln. Verdutzt blickte er zum Lehrertisch: „Wen meinst du?" „Der, der so grimmig ausschaut. Mit der Hakennase und dem fettigen Haar?" Erneut blickte ich zu ihm auf. „Das ist Professor Snape. Er unterrichtet Zaubertränke und ist der Hauslehrer der Slytherins.", antwortete mir Percy, als die letzten Speisen von den Tischen verschwanden und Dumbledore sich erhob. Percy legte seinen Zeigefinger an seinen Mund und bedeutete mir damit nun ruhig zu sein. Gebannt blickte er nun zu Dumbledore.

Jener strahlte in die Runde: „Nachdem wir nun alle gefüttert und gewässert sind, möchte ich noch eine letzte Ankündigung vornehmen. Wie ihr sicherlich schon mitbekommen habt, ist ab diesem Schuljahr Prof. Lockhardt neues Mitglied in unserem Kollegium, er wird das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten."

Die Reaktionen auf diese Neuigkeit hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Während alle männlichen Schüler nur ungläubig mit den Köpfen schüttelten, begannen die weiblichen laut zu kreischen und zu applaudieren. In einen blassrosa Umhang gehüllt erhob sich Lockhardt von seinem Platz und lächelte zähneblitzend in die Runde: „Vielen Dank, für diesen warmen Empfang. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden eine Menge Spaß zusammen haben.", er zwinkerte ein paar Mädchen am Ravenclaw-Tisch zu, welche daraufhin fast in Ohnmacht fielen, dann setzte er sich wieder.

In den Gesichtern der anderen Lehrer konnte ich Fassungslosigkeit ablesen. Doch ein lauter Tumult ließ mich aufblicken. Die Feier war aufgehoben und nun strömten alle aus der Halle. „Ginny, komm mit. Ich geleite die Erstklässler in den Turm.", rief mir Percy zu und zog mich sogleich hinter sich her. „Erstklässler bitte zu mir!", donnerte er und schritt mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust am Tisch entlang. Als er die Tür zur Eingangshalle erreicht hatte, hatte sich bereits eine kleine Schlange hinter ihm gebildet und zügigen Schrittes führte er uns Treppen hinauf und Gänge entlang, bis wir schließlich vor dem Bildnis einer rundlichen Frau anhielten.

Ich hatte versucht mir den Weg zu merken, doch es war schlichtweg unmöglich. „Hier finde ich mich ja nie zurecht…", murmelte ein Junge hinter mir und ich konnte ihm nur beipflichten. „Ruhe bitte.", hörten wir plötzlich Percys Stimme vor dem Porträt. „Dies ist das Bild der Fetten Dame. Sie bewacht den Eingang zum Gryffindorturm und wird euch nur einlassen, wenn ihr ihr das korrekte Passwort nennt. Das aktuelle Passwort lautet `Bartvogel´, doch ihr müsst wissen, dass die Passwörter im Schuljahr mehrfach geändert werden. Nun, folgt mir bitte!"

Das Porträt war bei der Erwähnung des Passwortes zur Seite geklappt und offenbarte uns nun einen engen Runden Eingang. Es entstand ein ziemliches Gedränge, denn alle wollten so schnell wie möglich hinter Percy her, doch schließlich standen wir alle im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Es war ein kreisrundes Zimmer. Der Boden war mit einem flauschigen roten Teppich bedeckt und vor den Fenstern hingen rote Samtvorhänge, welche mit goldenen Kordeln zusammengebunden waren. Auch die Wände waren mit einer rot-gold-gestreiften Tapete bedeckt. An der einen Wand befand sich ein riesiger Kamin, in welchem ein Feuer munter vor sich hin flackerte und den Raum in ein warmes Licht tauchte.

Um den Kamin herum waren mehrere gemütlich aussehende Sofas und Sessel gruppiert, ebenfalls mit rotem Samt bezogen und die Nähte waren goldfarben abgesetzt. Über dem Kamin prangte groß das Wappen von Gryffindor, ein goldener Löwe auf rotem Grund.

Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers befanden sich mehrere dunkle Holztische mit Stühlen daran. „Dies ist der Gemeinschaftsraum, der Gryffindors. Hier werdet ihr größtenteils eure Freizeit verbringen, wenn ihr keinen Unterricht habt. Auch wird dies neben der Bibliothek der Raum sein, an welchem ihr eure Hausarbeiten erledigen werdet. Ich bitte euch daher eure Lautstärke in diesem Raum dementsprechend anzupassen. Nun zeige ich euch eure Schlafsäle."

Er führte uns an das gegenüberliegende Ende des Raumes, wo, durch ein großes Turmfenster getrennt, zwei steinerne Wendeltreppen nach oben führten. „Der Schlafsaal der Mädchen befindet sich rechts, der der Jungen links.", deutete Percy auf den jeweiligen Aufgang. „Ich denke ihr geht nun am besten hinauf, damit ihr morgen für euren ersten Unterrichtstag ausgeruht seid."

Er lächelte uns an, als am Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum ein lauter Tumult losbrach. In dem Stimmengewirr konnte ich nur vereinzelte Wortfetzen verstehen: „In einem Auto hergeflogen…"; „… Peitschende Weide demoliert…"; „…Potter und der junge Weasley…"; „…krass…."

„Ruhe!", donnerte Percy und die Menge verstummte. „Erstklässler geht nun bitte in eure Schlafsäle." Immer mehr Schüler strömten in den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Lautstärke schwoll erneut an. Percy warf einen zornigen Blick in die Runde und versuchte vergeblich sich in die Mitte vorzuarbeiten, als das Porträt erneut zur Seite schwang. Von meiner erhöhten Position auf der Wendeltreppe sah ich nun Hermine gefolgt von Ron und Harry hereinkommen.

Sofort brach die Menge in Jubelschreie aus und Ron und Harry grinsten sich verstohlen an. Nun versuchte sich Percy zu ihnen vorzuarbeiten und Hermine bedachte sie mit einem sehr strengen Blick, doch die beiden hielten sich nicht lange in der Menge auf und bahnten sich ihren Weg in ihren Schlafsaal.

Erleichtert darüber, dass sie nicht von der Schule geflogen waren bemerkte ich erst jetzt richtig, wie müde ich war. „Du solltest ins Bett gehen.", bemerkte Hermine, welche mein Gähnen mitbekommen hatte und nun neben mir stand. „Sie fliegen nicht von der Schule?" Sie blickte mich streng an doch sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Merlin sei Dank nicht. Es hätte mich aber nicht gewundert. Was haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Komm ich zeige dir deinen Schlafsaal."

Ich folgte ihr die Wendeltreppe hinauf und vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift ´Erstklässler´ wünschte sie mir schließlich eine gute Nacht und ging die Treppe weiter hinauf. Ich öffnete die Tür und betrat unseren Schlafsaal. Hier standen fünf große Himmelbetten. Einige meiner Mitschülerinnen lagen bereits in ihren Betten, zwei von ihnen waren noch damit beschäftigt ihre Koffer nach ihrem Nachtzeug zu durchwühlen. Ich ging an das letzte Bett, welches direkt vor dem Fenster stand. Ich blickte hinaus doch bis auf einen winzigen erleuchteten Punkt auf den Ländereien lag alles im Dunkeln. Ich betrachtete den hellen Punkt. Es war eine kleine Hütte am Rand eines Waldes. Es musste daher die Hütte sein, in welcher Hagrid wohnte, wie mir Fred und George erzählt hatten. Und der Wald dahinter war dann der Verbotene Wald...

Ein erneutes Gähnen erinnerte mich schließlich daran, dass ich wirklich müde war. Rasch zog ich mich um. Als ich zu meinem Koffer ging um meinen Pyjama herauszuholen erblickte ich eine kleine Einkerbung am Fußende meines Bettes. Es war ein kleines Herz mit den Initialen L.E. + J.P. Ob sich diese Schwärmerei wohl in Liebe verwandelt hatte und die beiden glücklich miteinander geworden waren, fragte ich mich damals? Bei wem es sich dabei handeln würde konnte ich zum damaligen Zeitpunkt nicht wissen. Ob es Zufall war, dass mir ausgerechnet dieses Bett zugeteilt wurde? Dies kann wohl niemand mit Gewissheit beantworten, doch nach meiner Zeit auf Schloss Hogwarts glaube ich nicht mehr Recht an Zufälle. Das Schloss besitzt seine eigene Magie...

Rasch zog ich mich um, dann kletterte ich in mein Bett, welches erstaunlich bequem war. Ich zog die flauschige Decke bis an mein Kinn und betrachtete noch eine Weile den roten Baldachin über mir. Es war ein ziemlich aufregender Tag gewesen. Die ruhigen Atemzüge meiner Mitschülerinnen verrieten mir, dass sie bereits schliefen. Eigentlich wollte ich meine heutigen Erlebnisse noch in mein Tagebuch eintragen, doch ich beschloss dies auf den nächsten Tag zu schieben. Erschöpft schloss ich daher meine Augen und kurz darauf war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.


	13. Mein erster Unterrichtstag

Wie erwartet war der Unterricht in Hogwarts alles andere als leicht. Die Professoren machten uns bereits am ersten Tag deutlich, was sie von uns erwarteten. An oberster Stelle standen dabei natürlich Disziplin und Gehorsam.

Dennoch war ich ziemlich gespannt auf den Unterricht.

So wachte ich an meinem ersten Schultag sehr zeitig auf. Da es noch genug Zeit war, bis zum Frühstück kramte ich in meinem Koffer nach meinem Tagebuch und öffnete es auf der Seite des zweiten Septembers. Nachdenklich tauchte ich meine Feder in das Tintenglas, welches ich zuvor auf meinen Nachttisch gestellt hatte, dann begann ich zu schreiben:

„_Ich bin in Hogwarts! Ich kann es noch immer kaum glauben. Auch wenn ich noch nicht besonders viel von der Schule gesehen habe, kann ich schon sagen, dass sie sehr beeindruckend ist. _

_Gestern Abend war die Eröffnungszeremonie und wir Erstklässler wurden auf die vier Häuser verteilt. Wie alle in meiner Familie, wurde auch ich Gryffindor zugeteilt. In diesem Moment fiel mir ein riesen Stein vom Herzen, da ich nun mit meinen vier Brüdern und natürlich mit Harry im selben Haus war! Immer wenn ich an Harry denke oder ihn sehe, wird mir ganz warm ums Herz. Zum Glück wurden er und Ron gestern nicht von der Schule geworfen. _

_Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was geschehen wäre wenn die beiden von der Schule geflogen wären! Mum wäre vermutlich vollkommen ausgeflippt und ich hätte mir jegliche Hoffnungen abschminken können, Harry jemals auf mich aufmerksam zu machen…_

_Zwar habe ich noch nicht mitbekommen, was die Beiden für Strafen bekommen haben, doch scheinen sie noch relativ glimpflich davon gekommen zu sein. Ich vermute, dass es Ron Harry zu verdanken hat, dass sie nicht geflogen sind. Es würde ja ziemliches Aufsehen erregen, wenn der Schulleiter den berühmten Harry Potter aus der Schule wirft. Wäre es Ron alleine gewesen, so hätte er vermutlich keine Chance gehabt… _

_Vielleicht bekomme ich heute noch raus, wie die Strafe der Beiden aussieht, doch jetzt muss ich zum Frühstück. Ich bin schon auf die ersten Unterrichtsstunden gespannt…"_

Ich klappte das Buch wieder zu und verstaute Feder und Tinte in meiner Tasche. Dann schloss ich mich den anderen Mädchen in meinem Schlafsaal an, welche zum Frühstück aufbrachen. Ich teilte den Schlafsaal mit vier weiteren Mädchen. Mit zweien von ihnen freundete ich mich bereits am ersten Tag an, diese waren Vicky Frobisher sowie Demelza Robins.

Als wir die Eingangshalle erreichten blieb ich plötzlich wie angestarrt stehen. Täuschte ich mich oder hörte ich dort gerade tatsächlich die Stimme meiner Mutter aus der Großen Halle dröhnen?!

Ich hastete hinter meinen Mitschülerinnen her, konnte meine Mutter in der Halle jedoch nicht entdeckten. Doch ich bemerkte schnell, dass alle Schüler ihre Köpfe in eine Richtung gewandt hatten. Ich folgte ihren Blicken und fand schließlich meinen Bruder Ron, welcher mit knallrotem Kopf und gesenktem Blick am Gryffindor-Tisch saß. In seinen Händen hielt er einen feuerroten Umschlag, welcher sich gerade qualmend in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelte. Neben ihm versuchte Harry möglichst unauffällig zu wirken.

Hermine bedachte beide mit einem tadelnden Blick, welcher wohl bedeuten sollte, sie hätten es nicht anders verdient und ein Junge mit rundlichem Gesicht blickte beide mitfühlend an. Auch in mir keimte Mitleid für meinen Bruder und Harry auf. Mum hatte ihnen doch tatsächlich einen Heuler geschickt! Ich lief an ihnen vorbei und schenkte beiden ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, doch sie schienen mich gar nicht zu bemerken.

Als ich mich zwischen Vicky und Demelza niederließ, gingen sie bereits mit gesenkten Köpfen und ihren Stundenplänen in den Händen hinaus. Rons Kopf war noch immer knallrot und Harrys Gesicht war merkwürdig blass. Doch Prof. McGonagall lenkte mich ab, als sie mir meinen Stundenplan überreichte. Noch heute kann ich mich ganz genau an den Unterrichtsplan meines ersten Schuljahres erinnern.

Wir begannen Montags mit einer Doppelstunde Verwandlung, gefolgt von einer Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei. Nach der Mittagspause sollte es dann zu einer Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde gehen.

Am Dienstag begannen wir mit einer Doppelstunde Zauberkunst, gefolgt von einer Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Am Nachmittag stand eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke auf dem Programm.

Mittwochs ging es früh mit einer Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde und einer Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei los. Nachmittags hatten wir dann eine Doppelstunde Zauberkunst und am späten Abend stand dann eine Doppelstunde Astronomie an. Der Donnerstag begann mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und einer Stunde VgddK. Nach der Mittagspause ging es dann noch zu einer Doppelstunde Verwandlung.

Am Freitag Vormittag standen eine Doppelstunde VgddK sowie eine Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei auf dem Plan. Nach dem Mittagsessen ging es dann zu einer Doppelstunde meines Lieblingsfaches, dem Besenfliegen.

In den ersten Stunden durften wir jedoch noch nicht wirklich zaubern. Vielmehr gab es Belehrungen und wir mussten zunächst die Theorie pauken. Ab und an führte uns Prof. McGonagall jedoch schon ein paar Verwandlungen vor, was wir mit begeistertem Applaus quittierten. Als wir am Ende des Unterrichts den Raum verließen machte mein Herz einen Hüpfer. Vor der Tür standen Hermine, Ron und auch Harry. Vielleicht habe ich es mir nur eingebildet, doch ich glaube, dass er mir zugelächelt hat. Ich spürte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg und hastete hinter meinen Mitschülern her.

Geschichte der Zauberei war eines der Fächer, welches ich über meine gesamte Schulzeit hinweg gehasst habe. Prof. Binns, der einzige Geist auf Hogwarts, der auch unterrichtete, schaffte es innerhalb von fünf Minuten, die gesamte Klasse in einen komatösen Dämmerzustand zu versetzen. Er selbst schien davon jedoch keine Notiz zu vernehmen. Als es zur Pause läutete schreckten wir alle plötzlich auf und blickten verlegen drein, dass wir bereits am ersten Tag im Unterricht weggenickt waren… Doch Binns war nichts aufgefallen und er schwebte durch die Tafel aus dem Raum.

Beim Mittagessen ließ ich mich neben Hermine nieder, welche mich aufgeregt fragte, wie denn mein erster Tag verlaufen sei. Ich schilderte ihr meine ersten Stunden und als sie hörte, dass ich bei Prof. Binns weggenickt sei, warf sie mir einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Ach hab dich doch nicht so, Hermine.", unterbrachen Fred und George sie. „Wir sind ja so stolz auf dich, Schwesterherz.", Fred schlug mir anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Dass du unseren Weg einschlägst… wirklich rührend.", George strich sich gespielt eine Träne aus den Augen und Hermine bedachte beide mit zornigen Blicken.

„Wo hast du denn diese Knöpfe her?", fragte ich Hermine und deutete auf eine Hand voll wunderschöner Knöpfe, die neben ihrem Teller lagen. „Oh, die habe ich gerade in Verwandlung gemacht.", sie errötete leicht und Ron blickte plötzlich genervt drein. „Wo sind denn deine Knöpfe, Bruderherz?", fragte ich ihn keck, doch als Antwort streckte er mir nur seine Zunge entgegen.

„Was haben wir heute Nachmittag?", versuchte Harry das Thema zu wechseln. „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.", antwortete Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Ron blickte sie irritiert an und entriss ihr ihren Stundenplan: „Warum hast du denn alle Stunden bei Lockhart mit Herzchen umkringelt?" Angeekelt blickte er von ihrem Stundenplan zu ihr auf. Hermine wurde blassrosa im Gesicht und stopfte ihren Stundenplan in ihre Tasche. Sie lächelte mich verlegen an und stand dann auf. Ron und Harry folgten ihr, weil sie noch etwas frische Luft schnappen wollten.

Kaum waren sie aus der Halle verschwunden, als ich auch schon hektische Schritte hinter mir hörte. Ich drehte mich um und blickte in das Gesicht eines kleinen Jungens mit mausgrauem Haar, welcher mich aus großen Augen atemlos betrachtete. „Hi, ich bin Colin, erinnerst du dich an mich?"

Natürlich erinnerte ich mich an ihn. Er saß gemeinsam mit Luna und mir in einem der Boote, welche uns über den dunklen See nach Hogwarts gebracht hatten. Außerdem war er auch in Gryffindor. Ich lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Klar erinnere ich mich an dich, Colin." Er wirkte ziemlich aufgeregt. „Was gibt´s?", fragte ich ihn. Er holte kurz Luft, dann sprudelte es auch schon aus ihm raus: „Dein Bruder ist doch mit Harry befreundet, oder? Meinst du er könnte mir ein Autogramm von Harry besorgen?"

Atemlos blickte er mich aus großen Augen an. Ich musste schmunzeln. „Tut mir leid, Colin. Ich glaube, dass wird er nicht machen…" Die pure Enttäuschung stand nun in seinem Gesicht, doch sie wurde sogleich wieder von Begeisterung verdrängt, als ihm eine neue Idee kam: „Aber du kennst Harry doch etwas, durch deinen Bruder… Habt ihr vielleicht ein Foto von ihm? Ich will unbedingt meinem Dad eines schicken. Er ist ja ein Muggel und hat von allem hier keine Ahnung."

Bedauernd schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf. „Wir haben leider kein Foto von ihm. Aber warum fragst du ihn nicht einfach? Vielleicht darfst du ja eines von ihm machen?", schlug ich vor und deutete auf die Kamera um seinen Hals. Sofort lächelte er mich voller Begeisterung an. „Danke für den Tipp. Ich werde ihn gleich fragen. Bis später." Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und hastete aus der Halle. Ich musste schmunzeln. Wie es schien war ich nicht die Einzige, die in Harry vernarrt war, wenn auch auf eine andere Art und Weise… Vielleicht könnte ich Colin ja unauffällig dazu bringen auch ein Foto von Harry für mich zu machen…

Mit diesem Gedanken ging ich schließlich mit Demelza und Vicky hinaus zu den Gewächshäusern, wo uns bereits ein übers ganze Gesicht grinsender Colin entgegeneilte. „Ich habe es!", rief er schon von weitem und deute auf seine Kamera. „Gratuliere.", lächelte ich. „Weißt du, wer auch mit drauf ist? Prof. Lockhart.", strahlte er und berichtete mir sogleich von den Geschehnissen auf dem Hof, an welchen auch drei Slytherins beteiligt gewesen waren.

Als er freudestrahlend geendet hatte war mir plötzlich ganz anders zumute. Wie musste sich wohl Harry in dieser peinlichen Situation gefühlt haben?

Nach der Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde gingen wir in die Bibliothek um unsere Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Obwohl es erst der erste Schultag war, hatten wir bereits etliche Aufgaben bekommen.

So kam es also, dass ich nach dem Essen erschöpft ins Bett fiel und sogleich einschlief. Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich wieder zeitig wach. Ich wollte unbedingt die Erlebnisse meines ersten Tages in mein Tagebuch schreiben. Ich öffnete wieder die Seite des zweiten Septembers um unter meinem vorherigen Eintrag fortzufahren, als ich stutzte. Der Eintrag war verschwunden!

Ich blätterte durch das Tagebuch, vielleicht hatte ich mich ja in der Seite geirrt… Doch nichts. Alle Seiten waren gelblich weiß und leer. Auch mein erster Eintrag, welchen ich noch zuhause gemacht hatte, war verschwunden.

Verwundert tauchte ich meine Feder in mein Tintenfass. Hatten mir Fred und George etwa ein Glas farbloser Tinte untergejubelt?! Ich setzte die Spitze der Feder auf eine Seite des Buches und schrieb: „Mein Name ist Ginny Weasley." Verwundert blickte ich auf die Seite, dort leuchteten die Buchstaben in der noch feuchten Tinte. Nachdenklich kratzte ich mich am Hinterkopf, als die Buchstaben plötzlich rot aufleuchteten und dann verschwanden. Irritiert blickte ich hinab auf die Stelle, wo soeben meine geschriebenen Wörter verschwunden waren, als sich dort auch schon neue Wörter bildeten: „Hallo, Ginny Weasley. Mein Name ist Tom Riddle."


	14. Tom Riddle

Was kann ich als Entschuldigung vorbringen? Gerade ich, da ich mich immer gerühmt habe für mein Alter geistig schon sehr reif zu sein? Vermutlich musste ich in jenem Moment doch meinem jungen Alter Rechnung tragen. Mein Vater hatte mich oft genug gewarnt. „Traue nie etwas, bei dem du nicht erkennen kannst, wo seine Gedanken sitzen.", war eines seiner Lieblingszitate und er wusste wovon er sprach.

Schließlich hatte er durch seine Arbeit im Ministerium schon genügend Gegenstände in den Händen gehalten, welche durch Magie beeinflusst waren und von welchen nun direkt oder indirekt eine Gefahr ausging.

Und genau um einen solchen Gegenstand handelte es sich bei jenem Tagebuch, welches mir von selbst zu antworten schien. Hätte ich auch nur den leisesten Verdacht gehabt, um was es sich dort in meinen Händen handelte, ich wäre auf der Stelle damit zu Prof. Dumbledore gegangen. Aber was weiß ein Mädchen von 12 Jahren schon über solch eine gefährliche und dunkle Magie?

Dieses Tagebuch ist auch der Grund dafür, dass ich mich nur an sehr wenige Details aus meinem ersten Schuljahr auf Schloss Hogwarts erinnern kann. Den größten Teil davon, habe ich Ihnen, sehr geehrter Leser, bereits mitgeteilt und er umfasst gerade einmal meine Ankunft und meinen ersten Schultag. Doch ab dem Zeitpunkt, an welchem ich begann dem Tagebuch zu antworten, verschwimmen meine Erinnerungen und ich muss mich auf die Berichte und Erzählungen meiner Freunde verlassen.

Sie werden sich sicherlich fragen, um was genau es sich bei dem Tagebuch gehandelt hat, einige von Ihnen werden sicherlich auch schon wissen, wer sich hinter dem Namen Tom Riddle versteckte, doch ich möchte auf diesen Gegenstand nicht näher eingehen. Ich kann Ihnen nur so viel verraten: Die Magie, welche Tom Riddle, später besser bekannt unter dem Namen Lord Voldemort, in dieses Tagebuch steckte ist so dunkel und abgrundtief böse, dass sie am besten gänzlich in Vergessenheit gerät.

Und ich möchte nicht diejenige sein, welche einen meiner Leser dazu veranlasst, Tom Riddle nachzueifern und einen solchen Gegenstand zu erschaffen. Ich möchte Sie daher ermahnen, die Hände von jeglicher Art der dunklen Magie zu lassen, denn ansonsten werden Sie ein Leben in Einsamkeit führen, ohne Liebe, Freundschaft oder gar Familie.

Nun jedoch zurück zu meinem ersten Schuljahr. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie ich auf die Seite des Tagebuches blickte, wo soeben ein Satz in einer fremden Handschrift erschienen war. Ich zögerte einen Moment, doch meine Neugier und Naivität waren wohl zu groß, denn ich beging den wohl größten Fehler meines Lebens und kann nur von Glück reden, dass dadurch niemand ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen ist: Ich beschloss dem Tagebuch zu antworten.

Wie sicherlich einige von Ihnen wissen, ist Tom Riddle der eigentliche Name von Lord Voldemort. Unter jenem Namen kam er nach Hogwarts und verbrachte dort seine ersten Jahre, bis er schließlich tief in der schwarzen Magie versank und sich einen neuen Namen zulegte. Aus dem unscheinbaren und sehr talentierten Schüler Tom Riddle wurde Lord Voldemort, der gefürchtetste und schrecklichste schwarze Magier der Neuzeit.

Er wuchs als Waisenjunge in einem Waisenhaus unter Muggeln auf, bis eines Tages ausgerechnet Albus Dumbledore in seinem Zimmer erschien und ihm offenbarte, er wäre ein Zauberer und würde fortan auf der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei unterrichtet. Tom Riddle war wie besessen von dem Gedanken, dass er etwas Besonderes wäre und nun da ihm offenbart wurde, dass er ein Magier sei, wurde er in diesem Glauben nur noch bestärkt.

Doch aus dieser Überzeugung wurde schnell Nüchternheit, als er bemerkte, wie viele Kinder in Hogwarts unterrichtet wurden. Er war hier nichts Besonderes mehr, sondern lediglich einer unter Vielen. Zwar war er durchaus begabt, sowohl in magischer Hinsicht, als auch beim Einkratzen bei den Lehrern und doch gelang es ihm nie alle Personen in seinen Bann zu ziehen.

Fieberhaft suchte er nach einem Alleinstellungsmerkmal, welches ihn aus der grauen Masse herausheben würde, bis er schließlich Nachforschungen über seine Herkunft anstellte. Wie er es genau herausfand mag an dieser Stelle nicht weiter zu interessieren, doch als er es wusste, begann sein Abstieg in die dunkle Magie. Er, Tom Riddle, war der letzte lebende Nachfahre des großen Salazar Slytherins, einem der vier Begründer von Hogwarts.

Wie beseelt von dem Gedanken, nun selbst im Hause seines Urahnen zu leben, stellte Riddle immer mehr Nachforschungen über Slytherin an, bis er in alten Aufzeichnungen die Legende über die Kammer des Schreckens fand. Hierbei sollte es sich um einen verborgenen Raum in Hogwarts handeln, welcher nur vom Erben Slytherins persönlich geöffnet werden konnte. In seinem Innersten sollte ein Monster hausen, dass nur dem Erben Slytherins gehorchte und mit welchem es ihm gelingen würde, die Schule von Halbblütern und Muggelgeborenen zu reinigen.

Wie besessen von dem Gedanken diese Kammer zu finden, machte sich Riddle auf die Suche nach ihr und wurde schließlich in seinem fünften Schuljahr in Hogwarts fündig. Er entfesselte das Grauen aus ihrem Inneren, bis schließlich eine Schülerin starb und die Schule kurz davor stand geschlossen zu werden. Riddle, welcher Hogwarts als sein wahres und einziges Zuhause ansah konnte dies nicht riskieren. Er lieferte den unschuldigen Rubeus Hagrid als Sündenbock aus und vermied es fortan, die Kammer erneut zu öffnen. Doch er wollte sichergehen, dass das Erbe seines Urahnen niemals in Vergessenheit geriet.

Er füllte seine Erinnerungen aus dieser Zeit in eben jenes Tagebuch, welches in meine Hände fiel und mit jedem Satz, welchen ich ihm anvertraute, nahm er immer mehr von mir Besitz.

Die eine Macht, welche Tom Riddle bereits als Kind wie kein Zweiter beherrschte, war es, andere Menschen zu täuschen und von sich einzunehmen. Er spielte mir einen netten Jugendlichen vor, welcher seine Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit in diesem Tagebuch magisch festgehalten hatte, um jungen Schülern bei ihren Ängsten und Sorgen beizustehen.

Wie beseelt von dem Gedanken, endlich jemanden zu haben, dem ich Alles erzählen konnte, schüttete ich ihm mein Herz aus und offenbarte ihm meine tiefsten Geheimnisse. Doch mit jedem Satz, ja mit jedem Wort, welches ich dem Tagebuch anvertraute, wurde er stärker und ich schwächer. Schließlich hatte er mich so sehr in seiner Gewalt, dass ich, gesteuert durch ihn, begann die Kammer des Schreckens erneut zu öffnen.

Ich habe keine Erinnerungen mehr an diese Zeit und im Grunde bin ich auch froh darüber. Er nutzte meine Vernarrtheit in Harry, von welcher ich ihm ausführlich schilderte, und zwang mich in Hogwarts Botschaften an die Wände zu schmieren und Hähnen auf dem Schlossgelände das Genick zu brechen. Im Gegenzug versprach er mir, würde er mir helfen, Harry Potter auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

Doch nach den ersten Angriffen auf die Katze des Hausmeisters und die ersten Schüler regte sich der Widerstand in mir. Zwar wusste ich nicht, dass ich dafür verantwortlich war, da mir sämtliche Erinnerungen an die Zeiträume fehlten, wo jene Dinge geschahen, doch immer öfter wachte ich vollkommen erschöpft früh morgens auf und sah Farbspritzer an meiner Kleidung oder Hühnerfedern in meinem Bett. Ich hatte Angst davor, dass ich es war, die jene Angriffe verursachte. Mit aller meiner Willenskraft entledigte ich mich des Buches, und warf es in die Toilettenschüssel eines der Mädchenklos.

Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich wieder befreit. Ich bildete mir ein, wieder ich selbst zu sein, doch ich täuschte mich.

Zuviel hatte ich Tom Riddle bereits anvertraut. Auch wenn ich nicht mehr in das Tagebuch schrieb, so hatte er doch schon Besitz von mir ergriffen. Er ließ mich in dem Glauben, ich wäre ihm entkommen, denn für den Moment war ich für ihn nebensächlich. Er hatte ein neues Opfer gefunden, denn ausgerechnet Harry Potter musste das Tagebuch finden!

Es war Valentinstag, der 14. Februar. Prof. Lockhart hatte die wahnwitzige Idee, den gesamten Tag über Elfen durch die Schule zu scheuchen, welche beauftragt werden konnten, Liebesbotschaften zu überbringen. Bis heute verleugne ich felsenfest, dass ich zu so etwas in der Lage gewesen wäre, weshalb ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass Riddle mich in meinem Unterbewusstsein steuerte.

Harry hatte zwar das Tagebuch gefunden, doch ich vermute zu jenem Zeitpunkt wusste er noch nicht, wie man es benutzte. Also unternahm Riddle alles in seiner Macht stehende, um ihn dahin zu führen. An eben jenem Valentinstag nahm er erneut von meinem Unterbewusstsein Besitz und veranlasste mich einem der Elfen ein Gedicht anzuvertrauen, welches jener Harry überbringen sollte.

Als Harry mir zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt den Wortlaut dieses Gedichtes offenbarte, war ich mir sicher, dass jene Zeilen garantiert nicht meinem Geiste entsprungen waren! Ob es Zufall war, oder von Riddle so gelenkt wurde, ich weiß es nicht. Doch schließlich fand der Elf Harry genau in jenem Korridor, in welchem auch ich mich befand. Harry versuchte genervt dem Elfen zu entkommen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Der Elf rang ihn zu Boden, wobei seine Tasche riss und ein Tintenfass über seinen Büchern zerbrach, die sich auf dem Boden verteilten. Zu allem Überfluss kam nun auch noch Draco Malfoy mit seinen beiden Bodyguards und lauschte den Zeilen meines Gedichtes mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Es kam zu einem heftigen Wortwechsel, doch jener interessierte mich nicht. Denn ich hatte unter dem Haufen aus Büchern am Boden das Tagebuch entdeckt. Es fiel mir sofort ins Auge, da alle anderen Bücher mit Tinte verschmiert waren und nur das Tagebuch aussah, als wäre es gegen den Strom aus Tinte immun. Harry besaß es also! Und was noch viel schlimmer war, durch den Tintenregen musste ihm zwangsläufig auffallen, dass mit dem Buch etwas nicht stimmte! Meine größte Sorge war nun, Harry könnte herausfinden, wie es zu benutzen war und Riddle würde ihm meine Ängste und Gefühle offenbaren!

Ich wiedersetzte mich dem Riddle in meinem Unterbewusstsein und beschloss es mir wieder zu holen. Doch dies gestaltete sich schwieriger als erwartet. Zwar hatte Riddle nun damit aufgehört mich zu beeinflussen, da er sich nun Harry zuzuwenden schien, doch Harry schien inzwischen herausgefunden zu haben, wie man das Buch benutzte, denn immer wenn ich ihn sah trug er es bei sich.

Ich war schließlich soweit, dass ich mich, als Harry einmal nicht im Gryffindor-Turm war, in seinen Schlafsaal schleichen wollte. Doch zunächst landete ich im falschen und entdeckte meinen Bruder Percy, der mit einer Ravenclaw-Schülerin knutschte. Sie entdeckten mich und nur unter dem Versprechen es nicht weiterzuerzählen, entließ er mich ohne eine Strafe. Am nächsten Tag startete ich einen neuen Versuch. Ich schlich erneut die Wendeltreppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf und dieses Mal fand ich den richtigen Schlafsaal.

Ich eilte lautlos hinein und atmete erleichtert auf, als ich bemerkte, dass ich alleine war. Hastig begann ich seine Sachen zu durchwühlen. Ich war dabei wie besessen. Teilweise zerriss ich sogar seine Kleidungsstücke, aus Sorge, er könne jeden Moment wieder hereinkommen. Was soll ich zu meiner Entschuldigung sagen? Lediglich, dass ich das Buch schließlich in seinem Koffer fand. Danach hastete ich aus dem Schlafsaal. Kurz darauf gab es einen riesigen Aufruhr, als man den Einbruch bemerkte. Ich hatte mich in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes versteckt und beobachtete Harry den ganzen Abend gedankenverloren. Er schien plötzlich sehr nachdenklich geworden zu sein…


End file.
